


Antes de Partir

by lovegaylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Louis, Viajes, conversaciones sobre la muerte, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegaylove/pseuds/lovegaylove
Summary: Louis y Harry se conocen en sus últimos días de vida. Sus caminos se cruzan un un pasillo de hospital donde todo lo que los rodea dará un rumbo inesperado."¿Las 10 cosas que debo hacer antes de morir?" Habló Harry incrédulo mientras miraba a Louis."Sí, Harry" Se acercó hacia él y le tomó la mano. "Lo que quieras, hagámoslo."----La idea general del fanfic la saqué de la película "Antes de Partir" o "The Bucket List" protagonizada por Jack Nicholson y Morgan Freeman.





	1. Antes de Partir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dejar en claro que no sé nada sobre las enfermedades de las que hablo en este fanfic por eso mismo traté de no meterme muy de lleno en eso. Aún así, pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien.

Su madre lo tomó del rostro con rabia mientras sus mejillas se inundaban de lágrimas. "¿Crees que vivirás para siempre?" Volvió a zamarrearlo. Él no se inmutaba, no sentía ánimos de hacer nada. "¡Respóndeme, Louis!" Este la miró impasible. "¿Crees que vivirás para siempre?"

El de ojos azules apagó el cigarrillo con el pie y miró a su madre como si esta no entendiera nada. "Sí" Jay quiso darle una bofetada por tomarle el pelo, pero no podría. "Porque me encargaré de que incluso cuando esté muerto, alguien me recuerde" Se soltó de su madre. "Haré que alguien jamás me olvide. Viviré por siempre en alguien, ya verás como viviré para siempre"


	2. Un gusto conocerte

Louis ingresa al hospital solo, como lo hace siempre ya que le había prohibido a su madre acompañarlo (y esta no podía hacer nada porque su hijo ya tenía 25 años), y sube las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Un año atrás las habría subido corriendo como si fuera algo divertido, pero en ese momento no tenía las fuerzas suficientes.  
Echa un vistazo a los carteles que hay en las puertas de los consultorios y a los rostros de las personas, y camina lento a sentarse al lado de un chico de rizos aunque hubiesen muchos más asientos vacíos para elegir.

"Hola" Le sonríe al joven de cabello color chocolate quien está de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia sus propios pies.

Este le echa un vistazo y vuelve a correr su mirada. "Hola" Hablaba seco y sin expresión.

Louis se sentó más derecho y lo miró de soslayo, estudiándolo para ver cómo comenzar una conversación. "Y entonces...¿qué es lo que tienes?" Louis sabía que iba a causar una mala primera impresión, pero no le importaba. ¿De qué otra cosa se podía hablar en una sala de hospital donde todos estaban realmente enfermos?

El muchacho se giró hacia él con cansancio. "¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿No leíste el cartel en la puerta de ingreso a esta sala?" Louis no había leído una mierda, sólo no quería seguir subiendo escaleras así que se había metido al primer piso.

"En verdad lo siento, creo que me confundí de piso" El de ojos verdes lo miró una vez más con cara de pocos amigos para luego cruzarse de brazos. "Y...¿te queda mucho tiempo?" El aludido se giró y lo vio con disgusto.

"¿Qué mierda te pasa?" Se alejó un poco de él pero sin cambiarse de asiento. "No puedes hacer esas preguntas"

"Sí que puedo" Respondió Louis con el descaro que lo caracterizaba. "Por ejemplo, mi doctor dijo que me quedan 5 meses o 5 años" Negó con la cabeza y luego soltó una risa en seco. "¿Puedes creerlo? Es un idiota. ¿Qué clase de diagnostico es ese?" Ahora el desconocido le prestaba atención. "No sé si festejar o ponerme a llorar y a escribir cartas de despedida"

"Mi doctor no me dijo cuánto me queda, sólo que necesito un trasplante de corazón, y si es pronto, mejor" Y Louis cerró los ojos y se lamentó profundamente porque se notaba en sus ojos que ese chico no quería morir.

Habían quedado callados por varios minutos, pero el ambiente en vez de empeorar se hacía más ameno. Louis se giró hacia él y le ofreció la mano en un saludo cordial. "Me llamo Louis, y tengo cáncer de pulmón" Se presentó como si fuera un grupo de auto ayuda. "Un gusto conocerte"

El de rizos sonrió cabizbajo y luego aceptó la mano. "Yo soy Harry" Se humedeció los labios, carraspeó y luego siguió hablando. "Y necesito un trasplante de corazón"

Podrían haberse largado a llorar como niños en ese preciso momento, pero Louis tenía una mejor idea.

"Escucha, sé que esto te parecerá una locura, pero...yo estoy loco así que para mi es normal" Harry asintió con desconfianza y se dispuso a escucharlo. "¿Qué te parece si hacemos las diez cosas que siempre quisimos hacer antes de morir?" Una sonrisa malévola se instaló en el rostro del mayor. "Sería una gran última aventura"

"¿Las 10 cosas que debo hacer antes de morir?" Habló Harry incrédulo mientras miraba a Louis.  Harry lo miró por diez segundos para luego decir: "¿Como la película?" Louis asintió animado.

"Sí, Harry" Se acercó hacia él y le tomó la mano. "Lo que quieras, hagámoslo" Los ojos de Louis estaban puestos sobre el otro chico, pero había algo extraño en ellos, como fuera de sí.

"Estás loco" Se rió Harry, esperando que este le dijera que era una broma. "Primero, no te conozco. Segundo, no tengo dinero para hacer todo eso, y tercero- " Louis lo interrumpió tomándolo de los hombros con fuerza.

"Escúchame, Harry" Louis perdía la paciencia y el tiempo, Harry lo notó así que lo escuchó. "Primero, no voy a matarte ni secuestrarte para vender tus órganos, pero si lo haría no haría diferencia ya que morirás pronto de todos modos" Se pudo notar un cambio en la mirada del rizado. "Sin ofender" Le regaló una sonrisa rápida. "Además estoy seguro que estás cansado de oír a tu madre llorar porque no puede cambiar el destino de su pobre hijo enfermo, porque a mi me sucede exactamente lo mismo" Sentía como si Louis le estuviese vendiendo un producto, su tono de voz era el mismo que el de los comerciales que intentan venderte lo que sea como sea. Sin embargo, asintió lentamente. "Y también estás harto de llorar cada noche y despertar con la ilusión de que todo haya sido una puta pesadilla. Así que nadie se enfadará porque dos enfermos terminales hagan una locura. Nadie te dirá nada si te vas para ser feliz por unos días antes de que todo termine" Y Louis parecía tan seguro que no podía entender cómo se le había ocurrido eso sólo unos minutos atrás cuando lo conoció. Harry intentaba pensar por qué quería hacer eso y más aún por qué lo había elegido a él. Quizá si fuera de otra forma, en otro momento, se lo habría cuestionado un poco más. 

"¿Pero el dinero?" Lo miró con preocupación y confusión, pensando en la idea de irse con un extraño a cumplir sus últimos deseos.

Louis le sonrió cómplice. "No te preocupes por eso, mi padrastro tiene mucho dinero y lo odio, así que le robaré las tarjetas de crédito" Sonrió como si fuera pan comido, y así le trasmitió seguridad a Harry. Y un poco de miedo.

El menor lo quedó viendo a los ojos por un rato largo, estudiándolo para ver si notaba que mentía. Pero no descubrió nada en él que no fuese sinceridad y desesperación. Y Harry no podía entender cómo si quiera estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacerlo, mucho menos en que quería hacerlo. Sintió algo de alivio al convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía nada que perder, de que se merecía perder un poco la cordura.

"Está bien" Louis gritó un 'sí' pero en silencio. "De acuerdo, lo haré" 

Parecía una locura, y tal vez lo era. Louis simplemente había entrado a la vida de Harry de casualidad, escogiéndolo entre tantas personas. Sí, ninguno tenía mucho (o nada) que perder. Louis estaba desesperado por sentirse como una persona sana, y Harry sólo quería saber si podría saborear un poco de felicidad por última vez.


	3. Plantar un árbol

Harry y Louis salieron apresurados del hospital, tanto que Louis casi se olvida de sus pulmones de porquería. Este último abrió la puerta de una vieja camioneta y se subió, luego haciendole señas a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. Parado fuera del vehículo y con la mirada clavada en Louis, pero sus pensamientos en todas partes, Harry habló: "Oye, yo... creo que debería ir a casa" Louis rodó los ojos y le volvió a hacer señas para que suba. "De verdad te agradezco la oferta, sé que la pasaríamos muy bien, pero..."

"Entiendo" Lo interrumpió Louis. Sus ojos miraban al frente y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el volante. "Sube, puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres" Ahora giró su rostro hacia el menor y le regaló una rápida sonrisa. El de rizos hubiera preferido que le insistiera al menos una vez más.

Harry asintió, haciendo que sus rizos se movieran un poco. "Gracias" Esta vez Louis sólo asintió y puso el vehículo en marcha, segundos después le preguntó la dirección de su casa y comenzó a conducir.

Ninguno dijo nada en los diez minutos que tardó el viaje hasta la casa de Harry. Louis algo ofendido y decepcionado porque, sí, sentía que Harry tenía que ser la persona que hiciera las últimas aventuras junto a él. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, ya que lo había escogido al azar, pero ahora que había puesto los ojos en él no quería elegir a alguien más; tenía que ser Harry. Y Harry, se había quedado callado porque, en el fondo, moría por seguir a Louis aunque fuera un total desconocido y tal vez hasta un asesino, pero su niño interior aún le susurraba al oído que si su madre no lo sabía, no debía hacerlo.

"¿Es en esta calle?" Louis miró hacia ambas direcciones y luego hacia Harry, quien asintió y luego susurró un 'sí'.

Segundos después, Harry se acomodó en el asiento y habló: "Es aquí" Señaló una pequeña casa color gris con mucho cesped en el patio frontal. Louis frenó y estacionó justo en frente. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que ninguno sabía qué decir. Ambos eran desconocidos, desconocidos que estuvieron a punto de embarcarse en una pequeña aventura, que podía ser insignificante o lo más importante de sus vidas. "Gracias por traerme" Un dolor se había instalado en su estómago al saber que tenía que bajarse, meterse en su casa y seguir con su vida normal. Su vida que pudo dejar de ser ordinaria.

Louis sonrió ladino. "No es nada" En ningún momento quitó sus manos del volante. Harry le regaló una sonrisa sincera y se bajó del vehículo, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras él, Louis habló: "Oye" Harry se giró sorprendido ante la voz de aquel extraño que, de alguna forma, no era tan extraño. "Al menos dime cuál habría sido lo primero de la lista" Harry entrecerró los ojos, no entendiendo a lo que se refería. "¿Qué es lo que te habría gustado que hicieramos primero?"

Harry carraspeó y se apoyó en la puerta color celeste de la vieja Ford de Louis. Abrió los ojos mientras miraba el piso y luego hacia los costados, pensativo. "No lo sé, tal vez...empezaría por lo más simple" Louis no había quitado sus ojos de Harry. "¿Plantar un árbol?"

"¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?" Bromeó Louis, aunque sin tono de burla en su voz.

Harry rió por lo bajo. "Una afirmación" Se acomodó el cabello que le molestaba sobre el rostro. "Plantar un árbol" Louis se habría reído en su cara al oír que eso era lo primero en su lista, pero en lugar de una risa, se le escapó una sincera sonrisa.

"Nos vemos" Louis lo saludó, aún sin mover sus manos de donde las tuvo en todo momento.

Harry cerró la puerta trás él y lo saludó por la ventana abierta de la camioneta. "Adiós" Louis arrancó la camioneta y salió de allí con una sensación rara en el pecho, la misma que tenía todos los días y que, por algunos minutos, creía haber olvidado.

Harry abrió la puerta de su casa y la cerró sin fuerzas tras él. Su cabeza le dolía por el sólo hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que podría haber sucedido si aceptaba la propuesta de Louis. Algo dentro suyo le gritaba que encontrara a aquel chico y le dijera que había cambiado de opinión, pero al ver a su madre, Anne, en la cocina preparando la cena, aquel borroso y fugaz pensamiento se escondió en alguna parte de su mente.

"Cariño" Su madre lo tomó de las mejillas y le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente. Su sonrisa era gigante y sincera, pero sus ojos dejaban ver toda la preocupación que en verdad sentía en todo momento. "¿Por qué has regresado tan pronto?" Harry tomó una botella de agua del refrigerador y se sentó a la mesa. "Siempre tardamos horas en salir de allí" La mujer se sentó frente a su hijo, quien dejaba ver cansancio en su rostro, como de costumbre.

Harry carraspeó como hacía casi siempre antes de hablar. "En realidad...yo no... Yo me fui del consultorio, no pude entregarle los papeles al doctor, no me sentía bien y...tuve que irme" Jamás le había mentido a su madre en sus 22 años de edad y no quería comenzar ahora, pero le pareció innecesario decirle la verdadera razón.

"¿Mal?" Anne se puso de pie y se paró a su lado, tocándole la frente y viendo sus ojos para ver si notaba algo fuera de lugar. "¿Mal cómo? ¿Te sientes mejor, amor?" Harry asintió. "¿Por qué no me llamaste para que pasara por ti? Dime que tomaste un taxi, Harry"

Harry tomó otro trago de agua y, acto seguido, le sonrió a su hermosa madre. "Tranquila, estoy bien, en serio. Fue sólo un momento en el que...no quería estar ahí y tuve que irme" Anne asintió lentamente y le acarició la mejilla. Harry juntó su frente con la de su mamá, y los dos se quedaron así por un largo rato. Su relación siempre había sido maravillosa, no sólo eran madre e hijo sino también amigos y compinches, y Harry estaba agradecido de tener una madre como Anne. Y Anne, sin dudas, de tener un hijo como Harry.

Luego de cenar unos ricos espaguetis, ambos se fueron a la cama. Anne le había ofrecido a Harry ver una película, pero este sentía mucho sueño como para durar con los ojos abiertos por otros diez minutos. Y quizá esa noche cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada no pudo dormir en seguida porque los pensamientos de lo que podría haber sido la mayor aventura de su vida lo mantuvieron despierto por un largo rato.

Al día siguiente, la rutina era la misma de todos los días. Al igual que lo que sentía en el pecho. Sonaba la alarma que se ponía para poder despertar temprano y tener un rico desayuno con su madre, luego leer un libro y esperar así hasta que su madre regresara del trabajo y prepara la cena (a veces se encargaba él de cocinar, le gustaba mucho). Harry ya había terminado la escuela secundaria hacía varios años y cuando se enteró de su problema de salud dejó la universidad y se olvidó de ser abogado por un tiempo. El doctor le había dicho que era mejor descansar y no sufrir ningún tipo de estrés, así que tampoco tenía un trabajo. Se aburría mucho durante el día, y más cuando su madre estaba en el trabajo. Disfrutaba leer y también ver películas o jugar a las cartas con Anne, pero había momentos en lo que nada lo satisfacía y sentía que estaba desperdiciando su vida, lo poco que tal vez le quedaba de ella.

"Buenos días" La dulce voz de su madre saludándolo desde la puerta le llenó el pecho de un calor que sólo esa mujer lograba crear. Como de costumbre, no había golpeado la puerta, así que Harry con prisa se tapaba para que su madre no lo viera casi desnudo. "Ups, lo siento"

Harry rodó los ojos pero luego le sonrió. "Buen día" Se estiró en la cama mientras bostezaba y soltaba un gruñido como todas las mañanas cuando aún estaba muy dormido.

Anne le tiró un beso desde la puerta y dijo: "Baja, el desayuno ya casi está listo" Harry asintió y, luego de volver a estirar sus brazos, se puso de pie con dificultad y se cambió con suma delicadeza, como si tiempo le sobrara.

El desayuno transcurrió como siempre, como todo sucedía siempre: igual. La radio con música que a ambos le gustaba, el televisor encendido en el canal de películas francesas; las pasaban en blanco y negro y, por alguna razón, eran las preferidas de Harry. La mayoría de las veces sonreía escuchando el acento francés que tanto le costaba imitar, pero otras veces, como a la mañana, sólo las tenía de fondo, y prefería el sonido de una buena melodía proveniente de la radio de la ciudad.

Todo era pequeñas risas de parte de Anne cuando Harry intentaba cantar las canciones de la radio (su voz nunca fue muy buena, y le gustaba empeorarla sólo para hacer reír a su madre), la ronca voz de Harry tratando de llegar a las notas altas de Whitney Houston, y los pájaros que cantaban en la ventana del comedor que siempre estaba abierta los días de sol.

De repente, un sonido intruso los toma desprevenidos. Tres golpes en la puerta hace que volteen hacia esta. "Yo voy" Dijo Anne mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta. Harry queda viendo hacia la puerta, no era muy común recibir visitas, eran ellos dos en el mundo, y sus abuelos vivían en otro país. A veces los vecinos se acercaban, pero, de todos modos, era extraño.

Y, tal vez sólo lo había conocido ayer, pero un minuto había sido suficiente para jamás olvidarse de esa voz tan chillona y peculiar. Harry se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que Anne se gira hacia él y lo mira extrañado. "Hola, Harry" Louis le sonríe de oreja a oreja desde la puerta de su casa. Viste ropa negra, igual que la del día anterior, pero Harry es demasiado observador como para saber que no es la misma.

"¿Por qué nunca he conocido a Louis, Harry?" Anne abre los ojos en demasía, exigiendo una explicación. Y por la forma en que está habló, Harry ya supo que esta creía que Louis y él eran novios.

Harry carraspeó. "Hola, Louis" Harry lo saludó agitando su mano y luego volviendo a ponerla en su bolsillo. "Mamá, él es...Louis, un amigo del hospital" Y, de alguna manera, no era como si fuera una mentira muy grande. De ninguna manera le diría que era un extraño que conoció en el hospital cuando le hizo la oferta más desquiciada de todas.

Anne asintió pero había algo que no le cuadraba. "¿Y por qué nunca te he visto antes?" Harry maldijo por dentro. "Quiero decir, la mayoría de las veces yo te acompaño a las consultas" Anne sonreía, pero Harry conocía esa sonrisa.

"Porque yo limpio los baños del hospital, los baños de caballeros" Anne abrió su boca y asintió, ahora del todo convencida. "Así es como nos conocimos"

"Sí, Harry va seguido al baño, ¿verdad?" Las mejillas del rizado se tiñeron de rosa y este bajó su mirada hacia sus pies descalzos. Louis asintió y sonrió, haciendo reír un poco a Anne. "Bueno, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte, Louis?"

"Ehh" El castaño se rascó la cabeza y pestañeó algunas veces. "Harry me prometió ayudarme a plantar un árbol" Harry frunció el ceño y Anne alzó las cejas, sorprendida. "Hago un poco de caridad cuando puedo, y me ofrecí a plantar un árbol en un orfanato. ¿Recuerdas, Harry? Lo prometiste, viejo" Lo miró cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes. Harry no podía pensar en ese momento, pero su madre lo hizo reaccionar tocándole el brazo.

"¡Eso es genial!" Ahora tocó el brazo de Louis y le sonrió con sinceridad a ambos. "Y qué bueno que te hayas ofrecido a ayudar también Harry, estoy cada día más orgullosa de tí" Anne estaba a punto de llorar y Harry lo sabía, así que para evitar presenciar ese momento, se puso las zapatillas Nike que estaban al lado de la puerta y, luego de dejar un beso sobre la frente de su madre, salió de su casa. "Acuérdate de llamar o enviar mensajes avisándome que estás bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry asintió y le guiñó un ojo. "No te preocupes, adiós" Anne los despidió a ambos con las manos y le devolvió a Louis la sonrisa que acababa de regalarle.

Harry vio cómo Louis se subía a su vieja camioneta celeste (a Harry le encantaban los autos, sólo verlos, no conducirlos, y esa Ford lo estaba enamorando), así que abrió la puerta y se subió del lado del copiloto. Louis ya tenía sus manos sobre el volante y una sonrisa en su rostro (Harry había comenzando a preguntarse por qué siempre sonreía, sabiendo que iba a morir). Harry se acomodó el cabello y habló, pero con su vista en sus propias manos que se entrelazaron sobre sus piernas. "¿Realmente haces caridad?"

Louis soltó una carcajada que hizo que Harry levantara su mirada hacia él. "Ppff, no" Louis negó con la cabeza. "Pero dijiste que lo primero que harías sería plantar un árbol, y como no quieres emprender una aventura, me dije a mí mismo, 'Oye, Louis, ¿por qué no hacen al menos lo primero de la lista? Para eso ni siquiera necesitan correr riesgos ni salir de la ciudad'" Harry sonreía mientras lo escuchaba hablar, y eso no pasaba muy seguido. "Así que, ¿qué te parece? ¿Plantamos un árbol y ayudamos al planeta?"

Harry asintió repetidas veces. "Sí, hagámoslo" Louis susurró un 'sí' e hizo algo con su brazo, indicando victoria.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde lo plantamos?" El de rizos se alzó de hombros y lo pensó por un momento.

"¿Un parque?"

Louis lo miró con indignación. "¿Un parque? ¿En serio? ¿Para que los perros orinen y hagan popó en nuestro pobre árbol?" Harry volvió a alzarse de hombros mientras seguía pensando en un buen lugar. Louis se estaba dando cuenta lo tímido que Harry era, lo mucho que pensaba cada cosa que decía, y como cuidaba las palabras. Los dos lo pensaron por unos segundos, pero a Harry realmente no se le ocurría ningún buen lugar. Y entonces sintió que Louis se había movido en su lugar y cómo sus ojos hacían algo raro, cómo un pequeño brillo aparecía de a poco en ellos, cómo su mano izquierda se apretaba al volante y la derecha tomaba la llave. Y entonces, encendió el vehículo. "Lo tengo" Y otra vez sonreía como si nada malo sucediera. Como si un cáncer no se estuviera comiendo su pulmón, y como si al lado suyo no hubiera una persona que necesitaba un corazón nuevo.

"¿A donde vamos?" Indagó Harry con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

Louis lo miró de soslayo. "Ya verás"

Harry odiaba los silencios incómodos pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlos ya que también odiaba comenzar una conversación. Había notado que Louis hablaba todo lo que él no, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos soltó una palabra por más de quince minutos. Sí, Harry llevaba la cuenta. Para empeorar la situación, Louis ni siquiera había prendido la radio, y Harry no podía hacer que las palabras 'Enciende la radio' salieran de su boca.

Y como si algún dios le hubiera leído la mente, Louis frenó y estacionó a la orilla de la ruta por la que conducían, ya a las afueras de la ciudad. Y, una vez más, Harry se preguntaba por qué había seguido a Louis si no lo conocía. "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Por fin pudo formar una oración.

"Aquí es" La voz de Louis estaba llena de dicha. "Ven, vamos" Abrió la puerta, esta haciendo un chirrido molesto pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente confortante. Louis se paró al lado de Harry, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta de la camioneta viendo hacia todas las direcciones y encontrando sólo una cosa: vegetación. "Sígueme" Louis le hizo señas con la mano y comenzó a caminar por ese campo repleto de tierra y cesped. Harry notó que Louis se detuvo justo en el medio de aquel lugar, y Harry se detuvo también. "Aquí lo haremos, aquí lo plantaremos"

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, Louis sonreía y miraba el suelo. "¿Por qué aquí?" Louis ni se inmutó al oír la ronca voz de Harry sonar entre tanto silencio. "Quiero decir..."

"Estamos en el medio de la nada, lo sé" Louis se sentó en el piso. Harry sabía que Anne lo regañaría por ensuciar sus pantalones, pero se sentó a su lado de todos modos. "Plantaremos el árbol aquí, y mi mamá vendrá a cuidarlo, tu madre también puede si quieres decirle" Harry comenzó a prestarle atención. Sentía que Louis se lo tomaba a la ligera, hasta ese momento. En ese preciso instante, los dos sentados sobre el cesped en un campo a las afueras de la ciudad, a punto de plantar un árbol que nunca verían crecer, supo que ambos sentían lo mismo, supo que eran casi una sola persona, un mismo sufrimiento. "¿Por qué aquí?" Dijo Louis, viendo a Harry a los ojos y dandose cuenta por primera vez lo bonitos y verdes que eran. "Porque algún día construirán casas aquí, y una familia será feliz con nuestro árbol en su patio trasero. Y viviremos por siempre en este árbol" Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas agrupándose en sus ojos. "Porque tal vez nosotros moriremos, pero este árbol, nace hoy" Louis le entregó una pequeña pala a Harry y este la tomó, tragó el nudo en su garganta, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

Y comenzaron con su trabajo. De alguna manera u otra, Harry sentía que estaba dejando algo en el mundo, algo que nunca se iría, al menos no tan pronto como él.


	4. Conducir un auto

Mientras Harry veía cómo Louis hacía un hueco en la tierra con sus propias manos (sin importarle siquiera que saliera un poco de sangre de una de sus uñas ya que Harry estaba usando la única palita que tenían), algo dentro suyo se movió. No sólo una gran cantidad de pensamientos nubló su mente, sino también sensaciones que le provocaban una molestia en el pecho distinta a la que sentía diariamente. Lo que había dicho Louis segundos atrás se reproducía en su mente como un anuncio que comienza una y otra vez durante media hora y parece que jamás se detendrá, aunque sólo hubieran pasado quince segundos. Harry había visto a Louis como alguien superficial que solo quería hacer lo que quería hacer para enfadar a su padrastro, pero luego de que lo fuera a buscar a su casa para plantar un maldito árbol, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en si lo había prejuzgado. Y un nuevo pensamiento lo invadió, uno que no creía podría tener, uno que le helaba la sangre y aceleraba el corazón.

¿Y si hacía las diez cosas que quería hacer antes de morir?

¿Qué tal si, después de todo, la idea no era tan descabellada?

¿Y si luego se arrepentía por no hacer lo que, en el fondo, siempre quiso?

¿Y si Louis no era tan mala compañía para pasar sus últimos días en este mundo?

"Listo" Louis se limpió las manos en el pantalón deportivo de una reconocida marca que Harry (y el mundo) sabía que debió de ser muy costoso. Y, por dentro, Harry pensó que arruinándolo con tierra sería otra forma de burlarse de su padrastro quien odiaba y seguramente le había comprado ese pantalón. El de rizos se puso de pie con la pala en la mano y se quedó viendo a Louis, quien a la vez estaba viendo hacia el árbol aún inexistente que acababan de plantar. "Le diré a mi madre venga a regarlo todos los días" Hizo una pausa y Harry aprovechó para soltar el aire que no sabía estaba aguantando. "También puedes decirle a tu mamá" Luego de eso ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Louis estaba observando lo que acababa de crear, la vida que gracias a él crecería desde la tierra. Y Harry, con sus orbes verdes clavados en la pensativa mirada de Louis, trataba de dejar de dudar y decir aquello que quería decir. 

Se preguntó si así se sentiría ser padres, esa sensación de que acabas de dar a luz una vida. Y las dudas se habían esfumado de repente, dejando sólo lugar para la certeza. Las últimas palabras de Louis habían dado justo en el blanco. Luego de unos segundos viendo el suelo y pensando que algún día eso sería un árbol gigantesco, y que sus madres sabrían que ellos dos le dieron vida, y que niños serían felices allí, y que personas disfrutarían de su sombra y otras de su belleza natural, les bastaba a ambos para saber que lo primero de la lista había sido un éxito y una muy buena idea.

Ya habían dejado una huella en el camino que no se borraría con facilidad.

Louis le sonrió al suelo y se dio la vuelta, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y a los saltos hacia su vieja pero querida camioneta. Harry, en cambio, se quedó unos segundos más viendo hacia su creación y pensando en lo que sentía que quería hacer pero no sabía si realmente debería hacerlo. Ya estaba cansado de pensar demasiado y tener miedo. Una fuerza ajena a él parece apoderarse de sus sentidos y lo obliga a caminar hacia la camioneta de Louis con determinación. Una vez sentado en el asiento del copiloto, a un lado de Louis quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, la voz del inconsciente habla por él, y dice: "Hagamos las nueve cosas que faltan"

Louis se detiene en el instante en que estaba a punto de encender el vehículo. Su mano lentamente suelta la llave y se mueve hacia su propia pierna, apoyándola sobre su rodilla. "¿Hablas en serio?" La cara de sorpresa de Louis jamás se le olvidaría. 

Harry asintió y se le escapó una sonrisa ladina. "Supongo que es tiempo de dejar de existir y comenzar a vivir, aunque sea en los últimos días de mi vida" Y Louis odiaba pensar que Harry pronto dejaría de existir y de vivir por completo, al igual que él. Ambos pensaban en la muerte día y noche aunque no quisieran, aunque lucharan por detener esos pensamientos, aunque intentaran dormir o pensar en otra cosa para borrar el dolor que pensar en ella les causaba.

"Entonces deberíamos escribir la lista" Harry tragó saliva y de repente todos los malos pensamientos se habían desvanecido. Ahora, lo único que reinaba en su mente eran cosas que nunca se había animado a hacer o que no había podido hacer por alguna razón. "¿Vamos a tu casa?" Harry estaba a punto de mirarlo con mala cara y decirle que por qué no iban a su casa mejor, o que no tenía que ser tan descarado de auto invitarse, pero no lo hizo. 

El de rizos asintió y, antes de responder, carraspeó: "Sí, me parece bien" Y entonces Louis notó que Harry solía utilizar palabras sofisticadas, o al menos palabras que casi ningún chico de su edad escogería. El castaño le sonrió y encendió el vehículo, comenzando a conducir hacia donde recordaba que vivía su nuevo amigo. Y, aunque no había música sonando, los dos parecían tener una melodía merodeando en su cabeza, ya que Louis golpeaba su dedo índice sobre el volante, y Harry movía su pie de arriba hacia abajo sobre la alfombra de la camioneta.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, este notó que estaba cerrado, por lo tanto su madre se había ido. Y, aunque ella le dijera que no tenía amigos, él sabía muy bien que sí y seguramente habría ido de una de las vecinas. Anne alejaba a sus amigas porque sólo quería estar con su hijo que pronto ya no formaría parte de su vida nunca más. Y a Harry le dolía que su madre tuviera que estar atada a él y hubiera renunciado a su propia vida mucho tiempo atrás, por eso mismo estaba decidido a vivir un poco él mismo y, que en ese tiempo, Anne también se librara un poco de él. Harry se agachó y sacó una llave de abajo de la alfombra del porche. 

"Ahora ya sé dónde esconden la llave, puedo venir cuando quiera" Bromeó Louis mientras entraban a la casa y Harry cerraba la puerta tras ellos. 

Louis reía pero Harry asintió. "Claro, puedes venir cuando quieras" Tomó un poco de agua del refrigerador.

El castaño lo miró de arriba abajo y soltó despacio. "Estaba bromeando..." Harry volvió a guardar la botella de agua y se giró hacia él.

"Lo sé, pero de todos modos puedes venir cuando quieras" Y, aunque no sonreía (casi nunca lo hacía), Louis notó que era genuino. Entonces el otro chico le sonrió en agradecimiento. Harry comenzó a caminar por un pasillo y Louis lo seguía mientras veía todas las fotografías de Harry y su mamá colgadas en la pared. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, Louis estaba deseando tener una relación así con su propia madre.

Se adelantó y le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atención. "Oye, ¿vamos a tu habitación" Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Louis entendió lo que pareció esa pregunta. "No, no" Rió. "Quiero decir, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?" Y Harry soltó lo que pareció ser una pequeña carcajada que hizo sonreír a Louis.

"Al patio trasero" Carraspeó al notar que su voz había salido muy ronca. "Hay un gran árbol que da sombra, podemos sentarnos allí abajo a escribir la lista" Louis asintió aunque Harry no lo estaba viendo para ver que lo hizo. Ese árbol era el segundo lugar en el que Harry pasaba más tiempo, luego de su habitación.

Antes de abrir la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero, Harry tomó una manta roja que yacía sobre una vieja silla de madera que se notaba antes había sido de un color amarillo. Al salir afuera, lo primero que ambos sintieron fue el viento acariciar sus rostros. Ese viento que no molesta, el viento perfecto para sentarse bajo un árbol a escribir las últimas diez cosas que quieres hacer antes de morir.

Louis abrió la mochila que traía colgada de su espalda y sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo. Harry sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago al ver que eso de verdad estaba sucediendo. Ellos realmente estaban por hacer la lista de las diez cosas que hacer antes de morir. Ellos de verdad iban a hacer esas cosas. Y ellos realmente iban a morir.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?" Louis movía su mano repetidas veces frente a sus ojos, seguramente lo había llamado más de una vez mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos nostálgicos. Y cuando notó los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Harry, se dio cuenta de que la pregunta que había hecho no podía ser respondida. "¿Empezamos?" Harry asintió y entonces Louis se preparó para escribir. "Vamos, comienza a pensar" 

Harry se cruzó de brazos. "¿Tú no pondrás nada en la lista?" Alzó las cejas.

Negó con la cabeza. "Nop" Resaltó la 'P' al final. "Yo sólo te seguiré en las aventuras que tú elijas" Harry entrecerró los ojos sin comprender por qué Louis haría algo así. "Digamos que...sea lo que sea que tú quieras hacer, yo también lo haré. No quiero presumir, pero...no hay casi nada que no haya hecho en mis pocos años de vida"

Harry bufó. "¿Vive rápido y muere joven? ¿Eh?" Louis asintió mientras reía y Harry seguía negando con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Bueno, veamos..." Se acomodó el cabello y miró hacia arriba, como esperando una señal divina. De repente sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas y Louis no pudo evitar notarlo y querer saber la razón. "No te burles de mi, por favor" Comenzó Harry, y Louis ya sabía que iba a burlarse. "Yo...me gustaría aprender a conducir un auto" Louis se tapó la boca pero la carcajada salió igual. Harry rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"Hey, Harry, lo siento" Louis se disculpó aunque aún estuviera riéndose. "¿Nunca has conducido? ¿Por qué?" Harry alzó los hombros, restándole importancia. "¿No te dará miedo? ¿O sí?" Harry seguía cruzado de brazos mirando al árbol. "¿Te da miedo? ¡Por Dios, Harry!" Comenzó a aplaudir y a reírse como si nada malo pasara, como si el mundo fuera color rosa y eterno. Harry quiso ponerse de pie e irse pero Louis lo detuvo, tomándolo fuerte del brazo. "Perdóname, en serio" Harry parecía fácil de convencer, porque volvió a sentarse y fijó sus ojos cansados en Louis. Y, como de costumbre, Louis ya tenía algo en mente. "Elije: L o I" Harry lo miró extrañado.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Elije una maldita letra" Alzó la voz pero en un tono alegre. "L, o I"

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y pestañeó algunas veces. "L" Dijo decidido. Louis sonrió y se puso de pie. "¿Qué haces? ¿No seguiremos con la lista?"

Louis se puso la mochila en la espalda y le entregó la libreta junto con el bolígrafo a Harry. "La harás tú mismo, pero en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry quería saber qué había en la mente de Louis. "Necesito que armes un pequeño bolso y me esperes en el aeropuerto"

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo a Louis antes de que pudiera seguir caminando. "Espera un momento, maldita sea" Louis se sorprendió al oírlo maldecir y además levantar la voz. "Explícame lo que sucede" Mantenía su agarre en Louis. "¿Cómo que al aeropuerto? ¿Y por qué? ¿Tú adonde irás? ¿Y -?"

Lo interrumpió poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros y le susurró viéndolo a los ojos: "Yo iré a mi casa a robarle las tarjetas de crédito a mi padrastro, ya te había hablado de eso" Lo decía con tanta normalidad que le hacía parecer a Harry que no era ilegal. "Luego iré hacia el aeropuerto, donde tú estarás esperándome y luego compraremos dos boletos a Las Vegas" Harry pestañeó demasiadas veces para ver si así despertaba, pero no lo hizo así que eso realmente estaba sucediendo y entonces decidió aferrarse a ello.

"¿Por qué a Las Vegas?"

"Porque elegiste la letra L" Rodó los ojos como si fuera algo obvio.

"¿Y qué haremos allí?"

Louis sonrió con malicia. "Te enseñaré a conducir en el desierto" Le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo de allí, por el pasillo y luego por la puerta de la casa de Harry, subiéndose a la camioneta y acelerando hasta su propia casa. 

Harry quedó quieto en el lugar, aún abajo del gran árbol, aún con sus cabellos moviéndose por el viento, aún pensando en todo lo que sucedía y sucedería. "Okay..." Susurró para sí mismo, oyendo el ruido del motor de la vieja camioneta de Louis alejándose.

Y, tal vez si estaba sano lo pensaría dos veces y dudaría de todo esto, pero, en su condición, sentía que no tenía nada que perder.

Subió hacia su habitación y puso un par de camisetas, pantalones y ropa interior en un bolso de cuero marrón que era de su madre pero ella ya ni lo usaba. Puso otro par de botas idénticas a las que llevaba puestas, su perfume favorito, desodorante y bajó hacia el lavadero para meter dos pares de calcetines que se estaban secando. Luego trotó hasta la cocina y dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se sentó a escribirle una pequeña carta a la mujer que le dio la vida. En ella explicaba que se iba (aunque no le decía adónde), por qué se iba y que no sabía por cuánto tiempo sería, también le decía que podía llamarlo por teléfono pero que no para regañarlo porque ya se sentía demasiado mal y no necesitaba más culpa. También le decía que todo estaba bien pero necesitaba disfrutar un poco el último tiempo que le quedaba. Que viajaba acompañado por su nuevo amigo Louis, que no estaría solo. Y, por supuesto, que la amaba y la extrañaría mucho,  pero que por favor tratara de comprenderlo. (Y en la posdata le rogaba que no llamara a la policía).

Luego, antes de arrepentirse (o arrepentido pero igualmente queriendo hacerlo), echó un último vistazo a su casa y se subió a un taxi.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, esperó a Louis allí mismo donde el taxi lo dejó. Con el pasar de los minutos su arrepentimiento aumentaba y también el miedo de que Anne fuera a buscarlo y lo llevara devuelta a su casa arrastrándolo de los pelos. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. No se reconocía a él mismo. Tampoco dejaba de pensar en si Louis sólo quería secuestrarlo para matarlo y vender sus órganos o prostituirlo. Pero la parte de él que confiaba y creía en todo y todos, le ganó y decidió pensar que Louis sólo era alguien que Dios le había enviado para hacerlo feliz los últimos días antes de partir. Eligió creer que Louis era una buena persona, una de las pocas que quedaban. Y tal vez estaba en lo cierto.

Y, como arte de magia, Louis bajó de un taxi con la misma mochila Adidas colgando de su espalda, sólo que esta vez parecía estar más pesada. Harry vio en los ojos de Louis lo mismo que mostraban sus propias manos traspiradas: nerviosismo. Una parte de él quería que su madre leyera la carta y lo fuera a buscar al aeropuerto antes de que se fuera, pero otra parte de él sabía muy bien lo mucho que se decepcionaría si eso sucedía. 

"Vamos, tenemos que encontrar dos pasajes a Las Vegas lo antes posible" Louis le había tomado la mano para correr los dos juntos y así ninguno se quedaría atrás. Lo que le sorprendía de buena manera a Harry era que Louis no había movido ni un músculo al sentir lo mojadas que las manos de este estaban. Si fuera otra persona, pensó Harry, me habría soltado y mirado con asco.

Sin embargo, fue Harry quien le soltó la mano. "Debo ir al baño" Él realmente necesitaba orinar en los próximos segundos antes de pasar verguenza. "Por favor" Le suplicó con la mejor cara de cachorro mojado que pudo hacer.

Louis rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Está bien. Tú ve al baño y yo compro los boletos, pero me esperas ahí, ¿me oyes? No te muevas, yo te busco" Harry asintió y salió corriendo en busca del baño más cercano que encontrara en el aeropuerto.

Por supuesto el asunto fue rápido y tuvo que esperar a Louis dentro de un cubículo como por diez minutos, escuchando ruidos desagradables y oliendo olores aún menos agradables. No encontró mejor pasatiempo que leer lo que estaba escrito en la puerta y en las sucias paredes. Había números de teléfono por si necesitabas 'Pasar un buen rato' y declaraciones de amor o de odio. Hasta que llegó su salvador.

"Psst, Harry" Harry oyó su nombre pero quería estar seguro de que era Louis así que no se movió del lugar. "Harry, ¿estás aquí?" Y entonces la distinguida voz de Louis lo hizo tomar su bolso del piso y abrir la puerta con rapidez sólo para ver a Louis con una sonrisa y dos boletos en la mano. Harry también le sonrió y ambos salieron a paso apresurado de allí. "Vamos, tenemos que correr" Corrieron, al igual que muchas de las personas en ese lugar. 

Veinte minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en clase turista, a punto de volar hacia Estados Unidos, más específicamente hacia la ciudad del pecado. 

Y Harry tuvo miedo de estar muriendo, pero era sólo miedo por lo que acababa de cruzar su mente. "Louis..." Su voz salió tan suave que se sorprendió a sí mismo. El nombrado se giró hacia él y se dio cuenta al instante que algo andaba mal. "Tú...tú le robaste las tarjetas de crédito a tu...padrastro y-" Louis le tapó la boca y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Habla despacio, idiota" Harry tragó saliva y miró hacia todos lados, pero nadie parecía estar prestándoles atención. 

"Y acabas de comprar dos malditos boletos de avión" Harry habló, pero esta vez con rabia, aunque en un tono de voz bajo. 

Louis se acercó aún más hacia él y le dijo al oído: "Yo también pensé en eso. En que si compraba cosas con sus tarjetas, nos descubrirían fácilmente y nos harían volver" Harry ni siquiera negaría que la suave voz de Louis susurrándole le hacía cosquillas. "Así que a último momento cambié de opinión y le robé dinero en efectivo en lugar de las tarjetas" Se alejó despacio de él y le guiñó un ojo. Harry se desinfló en el asiento y largó un suspiro. Louis sonrió ladino y se recostó lo más que pudo. 

En el preciso instante en que Harry vio a Louis ponerse los auriculares para escuchar música, maldijo: "Maldita sea" Cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Louis se giró hacia él y se quitó el auricular derecho.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó aún escuchando música por un solo auricular, el sonido de Queen podía oírse.

Harry ni siquiera abrió los ojos para responderle: "Olvidé empacar mis auriculares" 

"Auch" Louis frunció la nariz y le entregó el auricular izquierdo. "Escucha conmigo si quieres. Eso sí, si no te gustan mis gustos musicales te callas la boca o te arrojo del avión" Harry rió por lo bajo mientras tomaba el auricular que Louis le ofrecía. 

Ni un segundo antes ni uno después, Harry estuvo a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Louis cuando la canción que estaba escuchando este llegó a sus oídos. Decidió contenerse y sólo sonreír un poco, no tan aterradoramente, y cantar despacio al compás de "Somebody to Love" de Queen. 

Harry quería obligar a que aterrizaran y correr a la seguridad de los brazos de su madre, pero también su corazón latía con fuerza y ganas de tener aventuras y conocer lo que era la famosa adrenalina. Louis, en cambio, ya dormía. Aunque, seguramente, también había pensado en lo que estaban haciendo y aún más en lo que harían. Muchas cosas les esperaban, algunas buenas y tal vez otras no tanto. Harry odiaba las sorpresas, Louis las amaba. Si Harry volvía a sentirse inseguro y temeroso, Louis sin dudas lo alentaría a seguir adelante.

Eran dos desconocidos que pronto dejarían de serlo. Eran dos desconocidos que pasarían juntos por muchas cosas. Eran Harry y Louis y, en el fondo, ambos sabían que jamás se arrepentirían de sus decisiones. 

-

Al bajar del avión, Harry intentaba esconder la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, pero no podía. A veces se decía a sí mismo que debía intentar ser lo más feliz que pudiera este último tiempo, y otras, como esta, le parecía algo fuera de lugar sonreír cuando sabía que su vida tenía fecha de caducidad. La sonrisa de los turistas que lo rodeaban lo ayudaron a decidirse por la primera opción: ser feliz mientras pudiera.

Un golpe en su hombro lo hizo girarse pero la sonrisa no se había inmutado. "¿Ya habías venido a Las Vegas?" Harry niega con la cabeza y se acomoda el bolso que estaba por caer de su hombro.

"No, pero sí estuve en Nueva York" Respondió con la boca seca por la mezcla de sentimientos que sentía en ese momento. Acababa de bajarse de un avión en Las Vegas, y en el bolso de su compañero había dinero robado, y sus madres seguro los estaban buscando. Tenía motivos de sobra para tener la boca seca y tartamudear, y Louis lo sabía, por ello no se burló de su torpeza al soltar las palabras.

Louis caminaba un paso delante de él. "Yo también" Ya habían hecho todo lo necesario para poder salir del aeropuerto. Como firmar papales y sonreír a una cámara que decidía si eras bienvenido al país. "¿Por tu enfermedad?" Harry asintió, ahora no tan sonriente. "Yo igual" Dijo Louis, tan normal que le hizo a Harry doler un poco el pecho por su frialdad.

"Lo siento" Susurró cabizbajo. Louis soltó un ruido raro que parecía una risa. Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Louis se aferró fuerte a su mochila en la espalda mientras esperaba por el próximo taxi que llegara. "¿Por qué lo sientes? Tú y yo estamos en la misma situación. No me pidas disculpas por estar enfermo, tú también vas a morir" Y Harry quiso no tomárselo personal, porque sabía que Louis estaba enfadado con la vida, no con él en particular, pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se juntaron en sus ojos.

El castaño ignoró el taxi que frenó frente a ellos, y una pareja que estaba atrás de ellos se subió. Louis sabía que lo que había dicho había sido algo rudo y que a Harry le había dolido. Siempre que abría la boca era o para decir una idiotez o para hacer sentir mal a alguien (y no siempre era a propósito, como esta vez). "Oye, Harry" Le tomó la mano, algo que desconcertó al corazón de Harry porque latió un poco más rápido. "Lo siento, no quise...decir lo que dije" Harry tragó saliva y carraspeó, sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil hablar.

Asintió repetidas veces y le sonrió de costado. "No te preocupes, está bien" Louis le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le regaló una sonrisa de disculpas. Pocos segundos después, ya estaban en un taxi camino a rentar un auto.


	5. Hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta

"¿La persona a la que le rentaste el auto sabe que es para enseñar a conducir a alguien que no tiene idea de cómo encenderlo?" Louis estaba sentado como piloto; primero le enseñaría cómo conducir así podía tenerlo a él como ejemplo (no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea, pero no tenía muchas opciones). Harry desconfiaba de Louis porque lo hizo quedarse en el hotel mientras él iba a rentar el auto. (El hotel era demasiado lujoso, para añadir. Harry se enfadó con Louis por gastar más dinero del necesario, pero cuando vio el jacuzzi ya no tuvo nada de qué quejarse). Harry le hacía esas preguntas parado a un lado del auto, aún negándose a meterse. "Louis, ¿le has dicho también que me enseñaras a conducir en el desierto?" Alzó las cejas y lo miró cruzándose de brazos.

Louis tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada y tocó la bocina, exaltando a Harry y riéndose aún más. "Vamos, súbete de una vez" Lo miró con una sonrisa que no podía quitar de su rostro y que, de alguna manera, lo convenció de meterse al auto aunque a regañadientes. "Gracias" Le dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa exagerada que Harry imitó. "Ponte el cinturón" Habló Louis, él ya lo tenía puesto hacía varios minutos. Harry lo miró mal.

"No hace falta que me lo digas, soy la persona más cuidadosa del mundo entero" Louis rió por lo bajo y Harry lo oyó pero lo dejó pasar, sabía que no tenía malas intenciones. 

Louis miró a Harry y luego fijó su vista en el frente, en el vasto desierto de Nevada. El sol les hacía picar y pintaba sus mejillas de rojo. El calor les molestaba pero era agradable aprovechar el clima que jamás tendrían en su ciudad natal. No había ni una nube en el cielo ni una pizca de viento. Louis puso una mano en el volante y otra sobre la llave. "Pon atención, ¿sí?" Los orbes verdes de Harry se clavaron en la trigueña piel de la mano de Louis, observando como sus dedos hacían un movimiento rápido que hacía que la llave girara y le diera marcha al vehículo. Harry no sabía nada de marcas, lo único que sabía era que lucía igual que todos los autos que usan para rentar a los turistas, y de color negro. 

Y tal vez Harry, mientras observaba con suma atención cada movimiento que Louis hacía, sentía un poco de resentimiento hacia su padre, quien se fue cuando era pequeño y no estuvo ahí para enseñarle lo que la mayoría de los padres le enseñaban a sus hijos mientras crecen. Aunque Anne hizo un gran trabajo al criarlo, aunque ahora él fuera la maravillosa persona que es gracias a ella, algo dentro de él faltaba, y era el legado de su padre. Harry no guardaba rencor y le era imposible odiar hasta a la peor persona del universo, pero en ese momento lo envolvió la melancolía y quiso aprender rápido para saber que no necesitaba de su padre para nada y mucho menos para aprender a conducir. 

Estaba tan concentrado que de un momento para el otro la inercia llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando Louis aceleró y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad por el maldito desierto. Se aferró al asiento y pegó su cabeza a la cabecera. "¿Qué diablos haces, Louis?" Le gritó sin mirarlo, enfocándose en el frente como si hubiera algo con lo que chocar. Agradecía al menos no estar en una autopista. Louis sonreía con notoria felicidad mientras apretaba sus dedos al volante y hacía los cambios. Harry sentía mucho miedo, odiaba ir a altas velocidades, y las alturas, y todo lo que conllevara peligro. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Louis lo hizo aguantar un poco más, por él. Lo dejó disfrutar de la adrenalina que parecía estar sintiendo por unos momentos. Como había pensado antes ese día, debían disfrutar mientras pudieran. Y él no era nadie para negarle un poco de felicidad. Durante esos segundos en los que Louis conducía a más de cien kilómetros por hora, todo tipo de pensamientos cruzaron su mente. No quería hacer sufrir a su madre, pero tampoco quería volver. Por difícil de creer que fuera hasta para él mismo, ya la estaba pasando más que bien con Louis. Decidió aferrarse a ese pedacito de felicidad. Hasta que decidió que ya había sentido demasiada adrenalina por el momento. "Por favor, ve más despacio" Y fue en el momento en que Louis lo escuchó rogarle así y lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza que supo que ya había sido demasiado. 

Bajó la velocidad de a poco hasta que frenó y se giró hacia Harry. "Lo siento, amigo" Harry temblaba pero escuchó muy bien la palabra 'amigo' y sonrió por dentro, aún temblando. "Sólo quería un poco de diversión. Pero tú no lo hagas, ¿okay? Tú ve despacio" Rió y Harry comenzó a sonreír, dejando que el miedo se esfumara de a poco. "Ahora es tu turno"

...

"No sé si pueda hacerlo" Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Harry se había puesto el cinturón en el asiento del piloto pero se negaba a encender el auto. Louis le había dicho que no tenía que ir fuerte, que tenía el cinturón de seguridad y que además no podía chocar contra nada ni nadie porque estaban en el desierto. Aún así, Harry estaba pensando demasiado y el miedo no lo dejaba moverse. 

Louis soltó un suspiro y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. "Harry, ¿te acuerdas de todo lo que te enseñé minutos atrás?" Harry lo quedó mirando por varios segundos y luego asintió. La cara de preocupación no se iba. "Entonces va a estar todo bien. Yo estoy aquí. Vamos, todo estará bien" Louis le acariciaba el hombro como si fuera un pequeño niño, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Harry tomó aire y posó su mano sobre la llave y la giró. Louis quiso gritar de alegría y comenzar a festejar, pero optó por quedarse callado y apoyarlo en silencio para que se sintiera tranquilo. Se conocían hacía tan poco y Louis ya había logrado darse cuenta de cómo era. 

Las imágenes de Louis conduciendo se reproducían como una película muda en la cabeza de Harry, ayudándolo a recordar qué hacer a continuación. Y fue entonces cuando el auto comenzó a moverse lentamente, y Harry se desinfló en el asiento. Louis lo observó por unos segundos más hasta que se tranquilizó y el miedo ya no se olía. Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el rostro de Louis, iluminando todo lo que estuviera cerca. Algo en su pecho lo reconfortaba, haciéndolo sentir útil. Louis por primera vez se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por ayudar a alguien más. No necesitaba que le pagaran por enseñar a Harry a conducir, la sonrisa con hoyuelos que tenía el rizado era recompensa suficiente. 

-

El auto que habían rentado había sido guardado en el estacionamiento del hotel, y ahora ambos se encontraban en la habitación que el dinero del padrastro de Louis había pagado. Harry había sido el primero en ducharse (estuvo más de veinte minutos bajo el agua, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al pensar que por fin había aprendido a conducir), ahora era Louis quien estaba en el baño. Los rizos de Harry descansaban sobre la blanca almohada de su cómoda cama, en la cual había saltado como un niño apenas abrió la puerta. No podía parar de sonreír al pensar en que él mismo había conducido un vehículo, y que Louis fue quien le había enseñado. Louis, ese extraño que apareció de la nada en el hospital y le pidió que lo acompañara en una aventura. Harry nunca había sentido lo que era que alguien que no fuera su madre y su doctor se preocupara por él. Y él lo sabía, Louis lo hacía, Louis se preocupaba por él. Tal vez al principio sólo quería no estar solo en sus aventuras, pero ahora que ambos se conocían, en el fondo, los dos sabían que no habrían preferido estar con nadie más. 

"¡Hora de divertirse!" Louis salió del baño ya cambiado y secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca la cual tenía bordado el nombre del hotel en color dorado. Arrojó la toalla al suelo y se roseó en perfume, cada movimiento desprolijo y con rapidez. 

Harry, cómodo desde su cama, rodó los ojos y le dijo: "¿Por qué mejor no dormimos? ¿No estás cansado?"

Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Louis mientras este negaba con la cabeza. "Harry" Lo miró fijo, ambas manos en sus caderas. "Dormiremos cuando estemos muertos" Le arrojó la toalla sucia que antes había arrojado al suelo, haciendo que Harry se cubriera el rostro, no sólo para que la toalla no lo lastimara sino también para ocultar la sonrisa que mágicamente había aparecido. "Vamos al casino del hotel" Porque claro que el hotel que eligió Louis tenía su propio casino. 

...

Harry se arreglaba el moño negro, (porque una corbata le parecía demasiado formal, y una camisa blanca sin nada le parecía muy poco para un lugar tan sofisticado) mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones, encontrándose con luces, ruido y personas en cada rincón. "Louis" Llamó la atención del chico que sonreía a su lado, como si estas fueran unas vacaciones. "No sé jugar a nada de esto"

Louis se detuvo y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Yo tampoco" Y siguió caminando.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Y entonces?"

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Apretamos botones y ponemos dinero o ponemos dinero y luego apretamos botones" Ahora fue Harry quien se detuvo y le puso una mano en el hombro. Louis bajó la mirada hacia la mano del rizado en su hombro y luego la subió hacia él. 

"Podríamos perder dinero" La preocupación era evidente en el tono de voz del ojiverde, lo cual le provocaba mucha gracia a Louis. Parecía demasiado inocente. 

El de ojos azules sonrió y se sentó en una maquina tragamonedas. "Da igual, el dinero no es mio" 

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios rosados de Harry, sin siquiera darle tiempo a este de taparse la boca. "Eres un idiota" Negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo por la respuesta del otro.

Louis lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, con esa sonrisa vivaz que lo destacaba. "Te hice reír, punto para mi" Harry tragó saliva pero le mantuvo la mirada porque si dejaba ver que eso lo había puesto incómodo sería peor. Harry se sentó en la maquina de al lado sólo a ver cómo Louis jugaba, o intentaba jugar. Harry quería ver esto como unas vacaciones, pero el latido en su pecho se lo impedía. Por suerte, un grito de Louis le impidió seguir pensando en cosas que no debería pensar en ese momento. "Gané" Dijo sonriendo, pero dos segundos más tarde la sonrisa se había ido. "Eso fue demasiado fácil" Habló serio. Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. Ni siquiera le echó una mirada a todas las monedas que habían salido de la maquina como su premio. "Quería malgastar el dinero de ese imbécil, no multiplicarlo" Harry podía sentir la rabia que sentía hacia su padrastro, pero no pensaba juzgarlo. Pasaron unos pocos segundos de Harry con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia el suelo y de Louis pensativo, hasta que... "Pasemos a lo siguiente de la lista" Harry había escrito la lista en el avión, camino a América. Cuando la había terminado, se la había leído a Louis, quien, sorprendentemente, no realizó ningún comentario sobre ninguno de los puntos.

Y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta". Louis sonrió como gato de Cheshire pero Harry se mordió el labio por dentro. 

"Bien, piensa qué quieres hacer" Louis se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre una maquina mientras Harry ponía cara de estar pensando, pero no pudo pensar mucho en lo que querría hacer ya que cinco segundos más tarde Louis lo tomó del brazo y le dijo con emoción. "¿Sabes qué? Tú sigue pensando, pero primero iremos a hacer algo de lo que tal vez yo me arrepienta, ¿qué te parece?" Cuando Louis abría los ojos así, Harry los notaba más azules que de costumbre.

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que será ilegal?"

-

El cartel de 'Bienvenidos a Las Vegas' estaba frente a ellos con las luces encendidas, debido a que ya estaba oscuro afuera. Harry por dentro debatía si le gustaba más de día o de noche. Pero Louis, una vez más, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Siempre ruidoso. 

"Oye, toma" Le entregó su teléfono, ya con la aplicación de la cámara abierta y el flash encendido. 

Harry lo miró mal y soltó con miedo: "Dime que no pintaras el cartel" Su rostro gritaba 'estoy asustado', al igual que su voz, ya que ni siquiera intentaba ocultar su preocupación.

Louis rodó los ojos y se paró con las manos en las caderas. "¿Me ves cara de querer ir a prisión?" Harry alzó las cejas. "Deja, no respondas" Harry intentó confiar en él. "Cuando te diga tómame una fotografía" Asintió y le pidió a todos los cielos que no se arrepintiera de haberle seguido la corriente a Louis. Louis, quien por más loco que estuviera parecía de buen corazón. Louis, quien le había dado una última oportunidad de dejar de existir y comenzar a vivir.

Y los cielos no lo escucharon.

Louis se había bajado los pantalones y le estaba enseñando el trasero al mundo. 

Harry realmente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Estaba sucediendo?

"Vamos, Harry, ahora" Le gritó Louis, girándose hacia él con la sonrisa más grande de todas, orgulloso de su hazaña.

Y Harry no podía moverse. La mano con la que sostenía el teléfono de Louis temblaba, sus piernas también y sus ojos abiertos como platos no podían dejar de ver el bronceado trasero de su amigo. Harry quería irse corriendo pero al mismo tiempo no. Harry quería reír pero al mismo tiempo golpear a Louis.

"Maldita sea, Harry, toma la maldita foto" Y entonces uno de sus dedos reaccionó y presionó la pantalla, tomando así una, dos, y tres fotografías ya que las dos primeras estaban borrosas. Luego de no ver más los flashes de la cámara, Louis se subió los pantalones y, sonriendo más que antes, le tomó la mano a un Harry en shock, y comenzaron a correr hacia donde habían dejado el auto. 

El viento movía los rizos de Harry y el flequillo de Louis. Las luces de los vehículos y la Luna les iluminaban el camino. La mano de Louis era lo que no lo dejaba caer. Y la mano de Harry, que apretaba la de Louis, no lo soltó hasta estar frente al auto. 

Ambos se metieron al auto y, riendo a carcajadas, Louis comenzó a conducir.

"Eso fue..." Comenzó Harry, recuperando el aire perdido y el habla. "Asombroso"

Louis asintió y apretó las manos en el volante. No quería mostrar su debilidad a Harry, fue por eso que intentó respirar lo más calmado posible y que no se viera que apenas le entraba aire a los pulmones. "Lo sé, tengo un muy buen trasero" Rió, queriendo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su respiración, contagiando a Harry quien negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. 

Harry se acomodó en el asiento mientras con una mano tomaba el cinturón de seguridad. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y por un momento el miedo pudo verse en su rostro. Pero él también lo escondió. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso" Louis volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja, echándole un vistazo a Harry y luego volviendo su vista a la carretera. 

"Lo peor es que creo que ni siquiera me arrepiento de hacerlo" Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que había hecho y de que Harry se hubiera reído de aquello. 

Tal vez con Anne reía cuando de pequeño esta le hacía cosquillas, o en la adolescencia cuando un libro contaba algo divertido, pero no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto y de esa forma. Estaba seguro de que en el último tiempo ya nada lograba sacarle una sonrisa, una verdadera, al menos. Y quizá el recordar a Anne le provocó un revoltijo en el estómago, pero no dejó que matara su buena vibra.

Había leído muchos libros a lo largo de su vida, así que se declaraba culpable de creer que Louis había sido puesto en su vida por una fuerza mayor. Se declaraba culpable de creer que Louis había aparecido en el momento justo. Se declaraba culpable de creer que Louis sería alguien muy especial para él.

Quizá hasta le cambiaría la vida.

O, bueno, los últimos días de esta.

-

Ambos entraron riendo al hotel, ganándose las miradas de desaprobación de las personas en el hall de entrada y del hombre de seguridad en la puerta. Rieron en el ascensor y al caminar por el pasillo, también al entrar a su habitación, donde Louis fue directo al balcón y Harry lo siguió como si fuera obligación no separarse de él. Después de todo, la estaba pasando bien, estaba riendo, ¿por qué acabar con eso? ¿Por qué alejarse de eso?

Harry se estaba aferrando a la felicidad repentina que estaba teniendo. No sabía cuánto duraría.

Louis se sentó en el balcón y soltó un suspiro. Sus costillas dolían de tanto reír y del aire que había perdido. Se puso una mano en el costado del cuerpo, y Harry, quien se había sentado a su lado, lo notó. Louis quiso esconder la mueca de dolor, pero no funcionó demasiado. Sin embargo, Harry no le preguntó si se sentía bien, porque sabía que no era así. La fuerza de voluntad de Louis (además de su tenacidad), lo hicieron volver a sonreír de inmediato, aunque esta vez no de forma genuina, sino para esconder el dolor. Y, tal vez, para mostrarle a Harry que el dolor no debería impedirle sonreír.

"¿Y? ¿Has pensado en qué sería eso que quieres hacer de lo que luego seguro te arrepentirías?" Le preguntó Louis, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas, volteándose hacia su izquierda para ver a Harry. Cuando Harry vio el costado derecho de Louis iluminado por la luna, se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a nadie más bello.

Querría decir que lo que hizo a continuación fue sin pensar, pero estaría mintiendo.

Harry cerró los ojos y terminó con la distancia que lo separaba de Louis, juntando sus labios en un beso. No abrió la boca, simplemente fue un choque de labios que duró cinco segundos en los que ninguno movió un solo músculo.

Apenas se separaron, Louis soltó: "Por favor, dime que eso no era de lo que te arrepentirías, porque me estoy ofendiendo" Por supuesto tuvo que bromear. Le era imposible ponerse serio. 

No sabía por qué había hecho eso. La cabeza de Harry estaba hecha un lío, ninguno de sus pensamientos tenía sentido y no podía articular ni una palabra. Miró hacia abajo y sus mejillas ardían más que el sol. "Lo siento, yo..."

"Si vas a arrepentirte, que valga la pena" Le dijo Louis antes de tomarlo de la barbilla y unir sus labios en un beso de verdad. 

Los fríos dedos de Louis hicieron contacto con la caliente piel de Harry que ardía de la verguenza, provocándole escalofríos y corrientes en toda parte del cuerpo que pudiera reaccionar a ese toque imprevisto. 

Los labios de Louis obligaron a Harry a abrir la boca y a dejarse llevar. Los ruidos de la ciudad seguían allí, las luces de los autos dibujaban sombras en los edificios, la música del piso de abajo no iba con el lento ritmo de su beso, pero la luna parecía brillar aún más e iluminarlos sólo a ellos. Harry no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, así que sólo las mantuvo sobre sus piernas, mientras que las de Louis estaban una en cada mejilla de Harry. Y nunca podría ser explicado lo que sentía Harry en el pecho, y luego en el estómago y una vez más en el pecho. Hasta, por un momento, pareció que su corazón y él volvían a ser amigos. Louis no solía pensar antes de actuar, pero esa vez sí lo hizo. No tenía nada qué perder, y no le importaba la reacción de Harry, sólo le importaba lo que él sentía en ese momento, lo que él quería, y eso era besar a Harry. 

Louis quitó lentamente las manos del rostro de Harry y ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Louis no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Este saboreó sus propios labios y Harry clavó las uñas en sus skinny jeans. Louis quiso sonreírle, pero por alguna razón, por primera vez en el día, no quiso sonreír. Algo dentro suyo, algo que no era común, comenzó a darle dolores de estómago. Harry sabía que ya se había encariñado con él, ni siquiera iba a negarlo, pero había algo que quería descifrar, algo que Louis le hizo sentir, que no sabía cómo expresar. 

Por primera vez, Louis no tenía palabras, y Harry no sabía lo que sentía. 

Hasta que Louis supo cómo expresar lo que pensaba, y entonces Harry ya sabía qué era eso que sentía.

"Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido antes" Susurró Louis, observando las estrellas. 

Una puntada en el pecho de Harry le hizo darse cuenta de todos los sentimientos que lo abrumaron de golpe.

Nostalgia, tristeza, enojo, furia. Nada bueno. 

Harry estaba enojado con la vida por haberle dado a Louis sólo para arrebatárselo poco después. Y Louis odiaba haber conocido a Harry en esas condiciones.

Harry asintió, haciendo fuerza para no derramar las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer. "Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido antes" Repitió la frase en el mismo tono que Louis. 

Nunca nadie había expresado lo que sentía de una manera tan acertada.


	6. Ir a París

Ninguno soñó esa noche. O ninguno lo recordó al día siguiente. 

Es más, ni siquiera pudieron quedarse pensando en lo que había sucedido entre los dos. El cansancio les ganó, haciendo que ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo, con la imagen de su beso como lo último que vieron antes de cerrar los ojos. 

Y diez horas más tarde Harry abrió los ojos con pesadez. Lo primero que sintió fue el aroma a las sábanas del hotel, luego oyó los ruidos de la vida de la gran ciudad, y entonces recordó quién era, dónde estaba y por qué. Y, una vez más, como cada mañana, el dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, impidiéndole olvidarse de que su corazón se deterioraba de a poco dentro de él. 

Se giró en la cama para ver a Louis en la cama de al lado, pero no estaba. La cama de una plaza estaba destendida como si hubieran peleado en ella, sin embargo no había rastros del castaño. El corazón de Harry dio un salto en su pecho, dándole la sensación de encontrarse solo y perdido. No duró mucho, por suerte.

"Aquí estoy" Habló Louis desde el suelo. Harry se sentó en la cama y al segundo vio a Louis con su espalda sobre la alfombra y mordiéndose dos dedos. El rizado suspiró sin importarle que el otro notara que se había asustado al encontrar su cama vacía. 

Harry se apoyó en sus brazos y miró a Louis, esta vez notando cosas que antes no, detalles que la luz del sol ayudaban a resaltar. "¿Qué haces en el piso?" No sonó rudo ni extrañado, fue una pregunta simple y esperaba una respuesta igual.

Se alzó de hombros, aún en la misma posición, con su pantalón corto de fútbol y una camiseta sin mangas color blanco. "La cama es muy cómoda" Harry entrecerró los ojos y rió por dentro, no pudiendo hacerlo en voz alta al estar todavía algo dormido. No le creyó del todo, ya que sabía que la familia de Louis tenía mucho dinero y que seguramente su cama sería incluso más cómoda que la de ese hotel, pero lo dejó ir.

Harry asintió y volvió su vista hacia los dedos de Louis aún en su boca. "¿Por qué te estás mordiendo los dedos?" Una vez más, semejante pregunta sonó completamente normal. Louis no se inmutó ni dejó de morderlos, pero clavó su mirada azul en la verde de Harry. Ambos colores brillando por los rayos del sol que entraban por el balcón.

"Dejé de fumar hace poco y tengo que mantener mi boca ocupada" Harry se odió a sí mismo por mal pensar aquello y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas. Lo bueno era que Louis no lo estaba viendo, sino que se estaba poniendo de pie y metiendo la ropa en su mochila. Harry había quedado mirando el suelo, donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Louis, pero su mente estaba tratando de decirle a sus mejillas que volvieran a su color original. "Vamos, levántate, tenemos una ciudad que conocer"

Eso pareció desbloquear a Harry y lo obligó a ponerse de pie, casi cayendo al suelo al enredarse con las sábanas, y sintiendo nada de verguenza al estar en su piyama de Los Vengadores. "Siiii" Exclamó como si fuera un pequeño de diez años con toda una vida por delante. Louis seguía guardando la ropa que no iba a ponerse ese día. "Siempre quise conocer el Gran Cañón, podríamos ir ahí" Harry hablaba a un lado de Louis con emoción. "Admito que me da miedo, pero-"

Louis se giró hacia él y soltó como si nada: "Hablo de París, nos vamos hoy" 

Harry caminó de espaldas hasta su cama y se sentó, más pálido que de costumbre y con los ojos abiertos clavados en Louis, quien comenzaba a sonreír de a poco. "¿A...A París?" Louis rodó los ojos y comenzó a cambiarse delante de Harry. Por milésima vez en el día, las mejillas de Harry cambiaron de color.

"Tú hiciste la lista, Harry" Se abrochó los skinny jeans con los dedos que antes estaba mordiendo. "¿Por qué te asombras?" Harry parecía siempre tan inocente e ingenuo y simple y...

Tragó saliva antes de hablar. "Sí, pero...No creí que..." Louis ya había terminado de cambiarse y se había sentado en su cama, viendo a Harry intentar formar una oración. "No pensé que haríamos todo, no...Que tú harías lo que yo decía, no... Yo..." De lo agitado que respiraba Harry, Louis había comenzado a quedarse sin aire de sólo escucharlo.

"Te dije que hicieras una lista para que hiciéramos esas cosas, no para envidiar tu bonita letra" Harry se calmó al escucharlo tan tranquilo y sincero. "Ahora levanta tu trasero de la cama y larguémonos de aquí" Harry se le quedó viendo por unos momentos. No podía separar sus ojos de los del otro chico, ni quería. "El tiempo es oro" Louis le guiñó un ojo y se metió al baño. Pero no quería orinar, ni lavarse la cara, sólo quería que Harry dejara de mirarlo de esa forma.

-

El vuelo de Las Vegas a París duró aproximadamente unas diez horas. Harry había comprado auriculares en el aeropuerto antes de subirse al avión, así que esta vez no necesitó compartirlos con Louis. Aunque a algo dentro de él le hubiera gustado no tener auriculares. Los gustos musicales de Louis y los de él eran bastantes parecidos, sin embargo, se sentía bien escuchar esas canciones que no compartía con nadie, esas que eran especiales y sentía que eran sólo suyas. Ninguno de los dos habló con el otro por al menos tres horas, demasiado metidos en la música, a veces pensando en qué harían una vez aterrizaran o, como Louis, muy dormidos. Llegó un momento en que ninguno tenía más batería o tal vez querían ahorrar un poco para después, pero ambos habían guardado sus teléfonos celulares en el bolsillo. Harry giró su rostro hacia la ventanilla para apreciar las nubes; el miedo a la altura no era tan grande como las ganas de sentir que flotaba (de alguna manera, lo estaba haciendo). Un minuto más tarde, cuando era notorio que Harry no sacaría la vista de la ventanilla por un rato largo, Louis giró y clavó sus orbes azules en él. Sólo podía ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza, esos rizos color chocolate que sentía serían muy suaves al tacto, pero de todos modos necesitaba posar sus ojos en él, aunque no lo estuviera viendo a la cara. Segundos más tarde, cerró los ojos, pero el sueño no llegó a él; una ola de pensamientos lo estaba ahogando y él se dejaba, porque no quería salir a flote, no quería ver la realidad, no quería sentir nada, ni por Harry, ni por nadie, no podía. Y durante esa hora que estuvo con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir, pero sólo pensando en el beso que había compartido con Harry, este último se había girado hacia él y lo estaba mirando, pensando en exactamente lo mismo.

-

Mide alrededor de 300 metros, o eso es lo que Harry recuerda que le enseñaron en la escuela. También viene a su mente una fotografía que su madre escondía en un cajón de la mesa de noche, pero que Harry había descubierto de todos modos; Anne sonreía mientras Des, su padre, la abrazaba, y tras ellos la Torre Eiffel dibujaba el paisaje perfecto para su luna de miel. Y entonces Harry recordó que su madre alguna vez fue genuinamente feliz, y sonrió. No permitió que la tristeza lo agobiara, no quería ponerse a pensar en que había huido de su madre cuando esta había estado siempre a su lado en todo momento. Se convencía a sí mismo pensando en que ella lo entendía, en que Anne sabría por lo que él estaba pasando y no se enfadaría, al contrario, se pondría contenta porque Harry estaba por primera vez viviendo su vida.

Harry estaba en el balcón de la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedarían mientras se quedaran en París, viendo directo a la famosa torre que no estaba a más de cinco cuadras de allí. Porque, por supuesto, Louis eligió el hotel más costoso y con la mejor vista. El de rizos no podía evitar preguntarse si Louis lo hacía para gastar el dinero de su padrastro o para impresionarlo a él. No es que le importara, bueno, tal vez un poco.

Al parecer Harry estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, porque cuando Louis le apoyó la mano en su hombro se exaltó asustado. "Lo siento, amigo" Rió Louis, con los ojos azules bien abiertos y una mueca que mostraba la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no burlarse. "No quise asustarte" 

Harry soltó un suspiro y luego una risa por lo bajo. "Lo sé, está bien" Louis se apoyó sobre la baranda blanca del balcón y sus ojos comenzaron a inspeccionar los techos de las casas, viendo en algunas terrazas ropa interior de personas, y hasta un perro durmiendo tranquilo. "¿Dónde estabas?" Soltó Harry, definitivamente no queriendo que sonase tan demandante como lo hizo. Louis había salido apenas habían llegado al hotel, cuando Harry había entrado a ducharse. Y no es que este último se hubiera preocupado y casi llamado a la policía, pero de todos modos cuando salió y no encontró a Louis por ningún lado, se le hizo un agujero en el pecho que se acababa de ir hacía sólo diez segundos.

Louis se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hablar, pero no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento. Quizá los ojos verdes de Harry le resultaban demasiado pesados para mantener la mirada, quizá. "Fui a visitar a un amigo" Harry asintió. "Se mudó aquí hace unos años y no lo veía desde entonces" Louis comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos con manos nerviosas hasta que encontró un caramelo y se lo metió en la boca, su rostro calmándose y sus manos dejando de temblar. Harry agradeció por dentro nunca haber probado el cigarrillo, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería depender de algo así y luego no poder dejarlo sin volverte loco.

"¿Por qué nunca lo volviste a ver?" Louis lo miró. "Quiero decir, tienes el dinero para venir hasta aquí, además no queda tan lejos" Harry no quería parecer entrometido, pero, en el fondo, lo era un poco. 

Louis masticó el caramelo por cinco segundos y luego se encogió de hombros. "La verdad no me gusta esta ciudad, me parece demasiado cliché" Harry abrió los ojos en demasía, y Louis lo notó. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "Y las personas aquí se creen que son las dueñas del mundo" Bufó y luego rodó los ojos. Tragó el caramelo que tenía en la boca y sacó una goma de mascar del otro bolsillo.

Harry tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que lo mareaban. Louis dijo que odiaba París y eso le molestó en el fondo porque, ¿a quién podría no gustarle un lugar tan maravilloso? Pero, por otro lado, Louis estaba en París, Louis había elegido el mejor hotel, Louis no se había quejado cuando Harry dijo que quería ir allí.

Louis estaba ahí por Harry.

"Gracias, Louis" Soltó Harry, con el tono más dulce que encontró. Y cuando Louis estaba por abrir la boca para preguntarle por qué, Harry ya lo estaba envolviendo en sus largos brazos. Louis era muy pequeño, notó Harry al tenerlo entre sus brazos. El más bajo tardó en corresponderle, pero lo hizo, y Harry sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban. Se separaron unos segundos más tarde, cuando comenzaba a ser incómodo. "Gracias por todo" Le sonrió Harry agradecido.

Louis sonrió e hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia. "¿Adónde quieres ir primero, Harry?" Preguntó Louis, acomodándose la gorra y entrando a la habitación con Harry pisándole los talones. Se sentó en la cama pero se puso de pie al instante en que miró hacia arriba y notó lo gigante que se veía Harry desde ahí abajo. 

El de rizos bajó la mirada un segundo pero volvió a subirla para disimular que sentía algo de verguenza por lo que iba a decir. "Eh, yo..." Soltó una risita nerviosa. "Sé que debería decir la Torre Eiffel, pero..."

"Pero quieres ir a un museo" Soltó Louis, con seriedad y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Harry quedo boquiabierto. "¿Cómo...?"

"Es algo obvio, hermano" Alzó los hombros. "Nos conocemos hace poco, pero tienes cara de que te gustan los museos" Las comisuras de los labios de Harry subieron en demasía, haciendo que los hoyuelos hicieran su aparición. Y Harry descubrió que odiaba que Louis le dijera 'amigo' o 'hermano', pero no podía pensar en eso ahora porque ese chico acababa de adivinar sus pensamientos. "Vamos, bajemos y pidamos un mapa en recepción" No podían utilizar sus celulares para que la familia de Louis no pudiera localizarlos. 

Harry sonrió y asintió. Se acercó un poco más a Louis. "Gracias" Bajó la mirada. "Gracias por todo y por no burlarte por preferir ir a un museo antes que a otro lado" Un empujón en su hombro lo hizo levantar la vista. Louis lo había golpeado jugando y ahora rodaba los ojos.

"Ya deja de disculparte" Rió amistoso. "En serio" Y entonces sucedió algo maravilloso. O quizá no tanto, pero al mismo tiempo sí. Porque tal vez algo tan simple sería lo que desencadenara el resto de las situaciones. Louis juntó sus caderas con las de Harry y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. "Vamonos" Soltó con una sonrisa. Harry estaba rojo, y si Louis se había dado cuenta, no había dicho nada. Y Harry ya no pensaba negar que sentía algo cuando Louis estaba cerca suyo, y mucho más cuando estaba tan cerca como ahora.

Y así caminaron hasta la recepción, y por las calles de París, y no se soltaron en ningún momento, ni cuando señalaban edificios, ni cuando reían, ni cuando las personas los miraban, nunca. Ahora Harry quería pedirle a Louis que no lo soltara nunca porque sabría que le faltaría algo, y Louis no quería quitar su brazo de Harry, porque simplemente no quería. 

Pero a todo le llega su fin. 

En el instante en que los ojos de Harry observaron la pirámide en el centro del patio del museo, sus piernas salieron disparadas hacia adelante, corriendo hasta quedar frente a esta y dejando a Louis muchos metros atrás. Louis sintió frío cuando el cuerpo del rizado se despegó del suyo, y Harry también sintió algo que faltaba, pero la belleza de lo que estaba viendo le hizo olvidarse. 

Segundos más tarde, Louis estaba a su lado, pero Harry no lo notó. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Louis observaba cómo el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba, hasta podía imaginarse lo rápido que su corazón latía. Sus ojos verdes se habían cristalizado y ni siquiera parpadeaba mientras veía la pirámide. Es algo asombroso presenciar el momento en que alguien cumple sus sueños, pensó Louis. 

"Oye" Harry se giró al instante, al parecer la voz de Louis lo había devuelto a la Tierra. "¿Entramos?" Aún ensimismado, Harry asintió.

"Sí" Soltó en voz baja, y luego carraspeó al notar que su voz no había salido normal. Sus mejillas habían tomado color y Louis sabía que si las tocaba estarían calientes.

...

La balsa de la Medusa.

Harry había estado parado frente a esa pintura por más de diez minutos. 

"¿Qué significa?" Le había preguntado Louis con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de descifrarlo por él mismo. "¿Por qué ese hombre parece que está tomando sol entre medio de todas esas personas muertas?" Harry no se movía, pestañeaba sólo cuando era necesario y Louis no estaba seguro de si estaba respirando. 

Harry habló pero no se giró hacia Louis. "Un naufragio. Pocas personas sobrevivieron. Fue una tragedia" Louis asentía despacio mientras lo miraba. "¿No puedes sentir la tristeza?" Y de repente Louis se sintió demasiado ignorante y diminuto al lado de Harry, casi insignificante. Pero sí, sí pudo sentir la tristeza. Tal vez no la de esas personas de la pintura, pero sí la suya propia. Por alguna extraña razón, pensó si alguna vez alguien lo pintaría. Pensó si otras personas preguntarían quién era y por qué lucía tan triste. Se preguntó a sí mismo si su recuerdo perduraría en el tiempo. 

"Sí, puedo sentirla" Respondió secamente y se alejó de Harry para sentarse en un banco de unos metros atrás, donde una señora acaba de sentarse a atarle las agujetas a su hijo.

La espalda de Harry era ancha, observó Louis. Sus rizos le tocaban los hombros, y le pareció lindo, algo que nunca le habría gustado en otro hombre. Bajó su mirada y notó lo largas (y bien formadas) que eran sus piernas, aunque algo chuecas, debe admitir. No sabía si Harry usaba siempre el mismo pantalón de jean o si tenía varios iguales, supuso que lo último. Las camisas eran las mismas que encontrarías en una tienda hawaiana y en el armario de tu abuela. A pesar de todo, era increíble. Louis se dio cuenta de que Harry era realmente hermoso. Su cuerpo, su postura, su vestimenta, su voz, su mente. 

Louis tenía miedo.

Louis de repente estaba enojado.

Se detestaba por lo que estaba pensando. Metió la mano en los bolsillos y no encontró nada, así que comenzó a comerse las uñas. 

Harry no dejaba de observar la pintura y Louis odiaba eso. Louis odiaba que Harry sólo quisiera observar eso. Odiaba que no le prestara atención por la pintura. Louis odiaba más sentir celos de una pintura. E, incluso más aún, odiaba saber que estaba sintiendo cosas por Harry y que ya no podía seguir obviándolas.

Louis quería que Harry lo observara a él, sin pestañear, al igual que a La balsa de la Medusa.

Louis se odiaba porque Harry estaba mirando la pintura de la misma forma en que Louis lo estaba mirando a él.

-

"No sé por qué acepté venir aquí" Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos como si esta se le fuera a caer del aburrimiento. Sus ojos sólo viajaban de Louis hasta el vaso de agua con gas que tenía en su mano. 

Louis soltó una de sus carcajadas. "Yo sí, porque fui contigo a un aburrido museo sólo porque tú querías, entonces me la debías" Harry asintió, una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. 

Louis había arrastrado a Harry hasta a un bar en el centro de París. No era un lugar muy grande, Louis sólo quería tomar unas copas y divertirse un poco. Harry no se negaba a casi nada, pero estuvo a punto de decirle que no en esta oportunidad. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, y aquí estaban los dos en la barra. 

Luego de notar lo incómodo que Harry se sentía en aquel lugar, Louis siguió hablando. "¿En serio no te gusta beber?" Inquirió serio, sin una gota de burla en la voz.

Harry soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. "Nop" Tomó un trago de su agua y luego continuó. "Sólo en reuniones familiares, y muy poco" Louis asintió y se terminó el primer vaso de cerveza de la noche. "Nunca salí a lugares como este ni nada de eso, sabes" 

Louis abrió los ojos y con la palma de su mano se limpió los restos de espuma que quedaron en su boca. "¿En serio?" Harry asintió sin un rastro de pena en el rostro, orgulloso de nunca haberse emborrachado en su adolescencia. "Deberíamos haber sido amigos, te la habrías pasado genial" Louis le guiñó un ojo y Harry rió por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada a sus pies. Louis pudo ver el momento justo en que los ojos de Harry dejaron de brillar y en que su ceño se frunció. Cuando habían pasado diez segundos y Harry no levantaba la mirada, Louis lo supo, lo sintió. 

Ojalá hubiera algo que hacer. Ojalá hubiera otro plan, más opciones, una salida. Ojalá, ojalá y ojalá. Y muchos '¿qué hubiera pasado si...?'

Sin embargo, no había nada que hacer.

Louis y Harry se conocieron en el momento incorrecto. No antes ni después.

Y una vez más le tocó a Louis hacerse fuerte. Romper el silencio.

"Hey" Tocó la pierna de Harry con su pie y este levantó la mirada al instante. Louis hizo hasta lo imposible por ignorar el color rojo de sus ojos. "Mira atrás tuyo" Louis en ningún momento pensó que Harry daría vuelta el cuello como la niña de El Exorcista, jamás se lo imaginó, pero sucedió. "¿Qué carajo, Harry?" Louis lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a girarse nuevamente hacia él. 

Harry abrió los ojos, no entendiendo la reacción de Louis. "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Tenías que girarte disimuladamente" Se había acercado a pocos centímetros de su rostro para susurrarle. "Ahora está mirando hacia aquí"

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Quién?" Era tan inocente.

"El chico de la chaqueta negra con la rosa roja en la espalda. Espera unos segundos y vuelve a voltearte, esta vez lento" Harry no discutió ni hizo preguntas, y miró hacia atrás otra vez, esta vez haciéndose el que buscaba a algún amigo con la mirada. 

Harry observó al chico de pies a cabeza, aprovechando que este parecía distraído con otra cosa. Su piel era blanca pero su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche, no alcanzaba a diferenciar el color de sus ojos pero también parecían ser oscuros. Vestía ropa de diseñador, notó Harry, aunque nada que él usaría. Se le quedó viendo un momento más porque descubrió que traía puestas un par de botas que él siempre había querido tener. 'Maldito', pensó para sí mismo. Y se volvió a girar hacia Louis. "¿Qué hay con él?" Preguntó sin una idea.

Louis soltó un ruido que podría ser una risa. "¿Que qué hay con él? ¿Hablas en serio?" Harry seguía con la misma expresión neutral que hace minutos atrás. "Está muy bueno, eso es lo que pasa" Y el rostro de Harry mostró expresión, aunque una algo confusa. 

"No es mi estilo" Se encogió de hombros y, acto seguido, se metió un par de manís a la boca. 

Louis abrió la boca y volvió a reír, no podía creerlo, en verdad. "Estás loco, o ciego" Harry no respondía. "¿Por qué no hablas con él, eh? Tal vez tengas un poco de diversión esta noche" Le guiñó un ojo y tomó un trago de su segundo vaso de cerveza.

Harry negó lentamente con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "No es ese el tipo de diversión que busco" Y levantó la mirada hacia Louis. Ambos viéndose el uno al otro por lo que parecía una eternidad. 

Louis se metió un par de manís a la boca y, con la boca llena, le preguntó: "¿Y qué tipo de diversión buscas?"

...

Quince minutos y un viaje en taxi más tarde, estaban frente a La Torre Eiffel.

Era tarde en la noche y estaba todo iluminado por luces artificiales. La Torre era bella a cualquier momento del día, pero de noche te dejaba sin aliento. Harry sabía muy bien de eso, porque hacía alrededor de cinco minutos que no soltaba palabra alguna. Y, aunque se escuchaban sonidos en la gran ciudad, la voz de Harry era necesaria, y Louis comenzaba a extrañarla. 

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Harry se giró hacia Louis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Sigues pensando que es cliché?" Le preguntó, refiriéndose a la majestuosidad que tenían adelante. Louis bajó la mirada y sonrió.

"Demasiado cliché" Rodó los ojos y Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Pero...no está tan mal" Admitió cruzándose de brazos.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa antes de girarse nuevamente hacia la Torre iluminada. "Es hermosa" Fue entonces cuando lo bañaron recuerdos. La fotografía de sus padres justo adonde él estaba parado no lo dejó en paz en ningún momento. Y entonces un dolor se instaló en su pecho, no se asustó, sin embargo, ya sabía diferenciar la tristeza de la enfermedad. "Extraño a mi madre" Le confesó a Louis en voz baja, sin mirarlo. 

Y Louis tuvo miedo. El mismo dolor que sintió Harry lo sintió él. Tal vez un poco porque él no extrañaba a la suya en absoluto, y se sintió mal por eso, pero más de todo por el terror de que Harry quisiera abandonar todo en la mitad de la aventura. "¿Quieres...irte?" Preguntó Louis, dando un paso más cerca de Harry y clavando sus orbes azules asustados en él. 

Harry ni siquiera lo dudó. "No" Dijo con seguridad dándose vuelta hacia el otro chico. Y allí terminó la conversación. Harry no dijo más nada y Louis tampoco. Louis deseaba que Harry hubiera seguido hablando, quería escucharlo decir que la estaba pasando bien, que disfrutaba estando a su lado. De todos modos, no podía exigirle nada, porque él también se quedó callado cuando en realidad tenía mucho que decir.

...

Rieron todo el camino devuelta al hotel. A Louis siempre se le ocurría alguna cosa sin sentido para decir y Harry soltaba una carcajada aunque realmente no fuera para nada gracioso. Harry intentaba contar chistes pero se los sabía por la mitad así que terminaban riéndose tan sólo por la torpeza del más alto. Las calles estaban frías pero ellos no lo sentían, no sentían nada; se habían olvidado de todo y todos por unos momentos, todo estuvo absolutamente bien por un rato.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, el recepcionista les sonrió y les entregó la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su habitación. Siguieron riendo en el ascensor y cuando bajaron de este, cuando se pusieron ropa para dormir y sólo se hizo silencio cuando apagaron las luces. Dejaron las cortinas abiertas para que las luces de la ciudad iluminaran un poco la habitación, claro que fue una idea de Harry y que Louis aceptó rodando los ojos. 

Harry quería quedarse despierto pensando en el día de hoy, recordando que pudo ser feliz a pesar de todo, pensando en que Louis estuvo a su lado acompañándolo en todo momento. Harry quería sonreír en la oscuridad, en la seguridad de la cama del hotel, y que las luces de París iluminaran una parte de su rostro, pero se quedó dormido apenas apoyó la cabeza en la cómoda almohada.

Sin embargo, al parecer, Louis no tuvo la misma suerte.

Harry estaba acostumbrado al sonido que lo despertó aquella madrugada. Cuando era pequeño, su madre solía llorar todas las noches antes de dormir por culpa de su padre. Y cuando recién se había enterado de la enfermedad de Harry, cuando ambos aún dormían en la misma habitación, sucedía exactamente lo mismo. 

Se giró en la cama e intentó ver en la oscuridad. Las luces que se colaban por la ventana lo ayudaron a diferenciar el cuerpo de Louis y entonces lo vio; el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo temblaba debido a los jadeos que este largaba. Sabía que estaba apretando su rostro contra la almohada para que Harry no lo escuchara, pero no dio resultado. Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta y un tirón el pecho, sin mencionar el dolor de estómago y las ganas de llorar él mismo. Algo lo ataba a la cama y no le permitía moverse, pero tenía que hacerlo. No iba a prender la luz, no iba a preguntarle a Louis si se encontraba bien o qué era lo que le sucedía. Él ya lo sabía. Él también lloraba algunas noches. 

Y entonces, sin dudarlo, se quitó las sábanas y se bajó de la cama en sumo silencio. Sus pies se movían con lentitud y sus ojos podían ver a Louis hecho una bolita en la oscuridad, aferrado a sus sábanas y abrazando la almohada. 

Su corazón dio un salto y se detuvo. O eso sintió Harry en ese momento.

No podía creer lo que veía. Louis estaba llorando, sin fuerzas y totalmente débil. Louis, quien Harry creía que era el más valiente de todos. Louis se estaba dando por vencido, Louis estaba bajando los brazos. 

Entonces Harry decidió que no se lo permitiría.

Con sumo cuidado levantó las sábanas que cubrían a Louis al mismo tiempo que se acostaba a su lado y, luego de pasar un brazo sobre el estómago de Louis, los envolvió a los dos con ellas. Harry sintió el momento exacto en que Louis se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, porque dejó de llorar y de moverse y hasta de respirar, pero en ningún momento habló, lo miró o se movió. 

Estuvieron en sumo silencio por unos cinco minutos. Louis había puesto su mano sobre la de Harry que estaba en su estómago. El brazo de Harry no se había movido de la cintura del ojiazul. Sus respiraciones estaban coordinadas. Louis pareció volver a ser fuerte al lado de Harry por al menos un momento. Harry se sintió útil por al menos un momento.

Y Louis volvió a sollozar, esta vez más bajo y sin temblar tanto. Harry lo apretó con más fuerza hacia él. 

En algún momento de aquella noche ambos se quedaron dormidos. 

Los dos soñando con otra vida en la que se encontraron en el momento indicado.


	7. Tirarme en paracaídas

Ni siquiera pasó un segundo de que había despertado y ya sentía arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Harry no era alguien valiente que tomara riesgos; él era la persona que prefería no arriesgarse a saber qué podría haber pasado si lo intentaba. La noche anterior había sido una excepción. Sabía que Louis podía hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, o decirle que nunca más volviera a hacerlo.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose lo hizo sentarse rápido en la cama. Una mala idea definitivamente, ahora no tenía otra opción más que observar a Louis totalmente mojado y con sólo una toalla en su cintura mirándolo y sonriéndole.

¿Mirándolo y sonriéndole?

El cuerpo del chico no era lo que la sociedad llamaba perfecto, pero sí lo que Harry no podía dejar de mirar. Su piel lucía tan suave que las gotas de agua parecían bajar con rapidez por la misma. Sus ojos eran tan claros que el sol que se colaba por la ventana lo obligaba a entrecerrarlos. Y Harry habría seguido descubriendo cada rincón de Louis si no fuera porque lo escuchó  hablando, y según la sonrisita que tenía parecía ser la segunda o tercera vez que le hablaba y Harry no lo escuchaba.

"Lo siento, ¿cómo dices?" Se disculpó Harry, aclarándose la garganta y oliendo disimuladamente las sábanas de Louis que lo tapaban. 

Louis sonrió mientras tomaba una camiseta que reposaba sobre la cama de Harry (al parecer no había querido despertarlo y había puesto su ropa sobre la otra cama, y Harry definitivamente no quería gritar por ese gesto, no). "¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pic nic?" Alzó sus cejas mientras comenzaba a vestirse frente a Harry.

Y entonces Harry no sabía si sonrojarse porque Louis se estaba vistiendo frente a él o comenzar a llorar porque su madre solía llevarlo a un parque todos los domingos donde hacían pic nics. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió no dejar que los sentimientos se apoderen de él y se hizo fuerte para intentar responder a esa simple preguntar y ser feliz aunque sea por un momento. "Me encantaría"

(...)

"No puedes arrepentirte ahora, Harry" El tono de voz de Louis era serio pero la expresión de su cara decía todo lo contrario. El de rizos tenía el rostro cubierto con sus manos y negaba con la cabeza, Louis entonces aprovechaba a reírse. "No seas gallina" Le dio un pequeño empujón pero Harry seguía quieto y escondido bajo sus gigantescas manos. Lo único que hizo que lo mirara a los ojos fue que Louis apoyara sus manos sobre las de él y las quitara de su rostro lentamente.

Harry soltó un suspiro y se sentó derecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía descifrar si era por el miedo o por el hecho de que las manos de Louis sobre las de él se habían sentido como una caricia. Por un momento quiso saber si Louis también lo había sentido así. 

"No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando escribí eso en la lista, a decir verdad" Se apresuró a decir aquella oración, demasiado asustado de que Louis no entendiera que no quería tirarse en un maldito paracaídas. 

Louis se metió una frambuesa a la boca. "Yo sí sé en qué pensabas, en que- " Harry pareció cambiar de humor en un instante.

"No digas que estaba pensando en que voy a morir" Soltó con rabia. "Porque ya lo sé. Y a veces me gustaría que..." Volvió a calmarse y el Harry real tomó el mando una vez más. "Dejaras de recordármelo" Bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con el césped. Louis lo observó por unos momentos hasta que también bajó la mirada. Justo cuando Louis estaba a punto de disculparse unos cuantos segundos después, Harry habló con seguridad: "Lo haré" Harry no quería que Louis se enojara con él o que pensara que estaba enfadado, sólo quería decirle aquello que sentía necesario. La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Louis fue inmediata.

El de ojos azules gritó un 'sí' victorioso y dio unas palmadas mientras por su mente ya explotaban las ideas. A Harry le gustaba cuando Louis actuaba de esa forma. Mucho. "Ahora dime, Harry, ¿G o D?" Harry frunció el ceño mientras intentaba descifrar a qué se referiría esta vez con aquellas iniciales. No le importaba mucho lo que podría suceder si elegía mal, ya no.

"Voy a decir...D, porque me parece más bonita que la G" Louis bufó y rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo, luciendo igual que un niño de diez años. Harry rogaba por dentro estar disimulando bien las sonrisas que escondía cuando Louis hacía esas cosas.

Louis puso ambas manos atrás de su cabeza y se recostó cómodamente sobre la manta en la que estaban ambos sentados. "Entonces, Harry Styles, inhala el aire parisiense porque mañana tu trasero estará en alguna bonita playa de Dubai"

Louis podría tener los ojos cerrados, pero en su mente sabía muy bien la sonrisa que tendría Harry en esos momentos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Y entonces, rodeados de césped y turistas, bañados por la luz del sol, disfrutaron de su último día en París. 

-

Harry pensó que en el aeropuerto de Dubai los estaría esperando una limusina, ya que Louis cada vez parecía querer gastar más y más dinero, pero afortunadamente sólo había un taxi común y corriente que los llevó hasta la puerta del hotel. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que la limusina podría ser algo disparatado, vio el hotel más costoso de Dubai (y tal vez del mundo) frente a sus ojos. 

Un hombre sonriente les dio la bienvenida y les quitó con amabilidad el equipaje para llevarlo a la habitación correspondiente (Harry supuso que Louis había informado de su llegada por eso sabían qué número de habitación era la de ellos). Harry de verdad no sabía qué hacer primero, observar la majestuosidad de aquel edificio, agradecerle a Louis por llevarlo allí o secarse la transpiración de su rostro. 

Hacían al menos treinta y cinco grados de calor. El sol iluminaba cada centímetro y hacía que aquel lugar luciera incluso más brillante y costoso de lo que era.  

Hicieron el check in, ambos fingiendo sonrisas que ocultaban el cansancio y el calor que les impedía disfrutar del lugar en el que se encontraban. Las horas de vuelo más los medicamentos no eran buena combinación.

La medicación. Ninguno le hablaba al otro de aquel tema, pero ambos veían en qué horario la tomaba cada uno y la mirada perdida que tenían por al menos un minuto luego de tragar la última pastilla. 

Unos minutos más tarde, el elevador los había dejado en el último piso del hotel. Al abrir la puerta doble de roble, por supuesto que se encontrarían con todo aquel lujo que Louis estaba dispuesto y orgulloso de pagar. "Me tomaré una ducha y luego podemos ir a la piscina" Harry dejó su bolso de mano sobre la alfombra que ocupaba todo el piso de la habitación y, después de observar todo lo que pudo a su alrededor, se giró hacia Louis y asintió.

Antes de que Louis pudiera cerrar la puerta del baño, Harry lo detuvo. "Oye, Louis" Este lo miró con curiosidad, alzando sus cejas. "Gracias" Harry se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo calor aunque el aire acondicionado indicara 22 grados. "Por todo esto" Señaló con sus brazos hacia su alrededor. "Gracias por todo, en realidad" 

Louis le guiñó el ojo. "El que se termina de duchar primero, gana" Y una vez más, evitó todo lo que tuviera que ver con los sentimientos. Harry no podía juzgarlo, así que sonrió de costado y tomó rápido su traje de baño amarillo (en realidad eran unos pantalones cortos demasiado viejos y también demasiado apretados) y se metió a la ducha, a quitarse el calor de encima.

Nunca se había duchado tan rápido. Le había entrado champú en los ojos y sentía que no se había quitado todo el jabón del cuerpo pero poco le importó. Se secó como si hubiera dejado el horno encendido, se puso las mallas amarillas y salió corriendo hacia la piscina. Por unos cuantos minutos, olvidó quién era y cuantos años tenía. Por unos momentos, mientras bajaba en el ascensor y reía, contento porque le había ganado a Louis, todo estaba bien. 

El patio donde se encontraba la piscina del hotel era inmenso y casi cada sillón de playa estaba ocupado por los turistas disfrutando del sol. Ni mencionar la piscina, repleta de personas. Harry se cubrió el cuerpo, abrazándose a sí mismo, como si así pudiera taparse, como si así nadie fuera a mirarlo. Odiaba estar rodeado de mucha gente y más si se encontraba con tan poca ropa. Y fue entonces cuando su mandíbula cayó al piso.

"¿Louis?" Harry se acercó hacia la orilla de la piscina para confirmar lo que creyó haber visto unos cuantos metros atrás: Louis estaba flotando en el agua, tomando sol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¡Louis!" Gritó Harry, con miedo de que algunos se voltearan a verlo, pero cada uno parecía demasiado inmerso en su mundo.

El nombrado se enderezó en el agua y nadó hasta su amigo. Se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada, ambos lo sabían. "Te tardaste, compañero" Harry ignoró la forma en que los ojos de Louis viajaron desde sus pies hasta su rostro. Harry entrecerró los ojos y puso todo su peso sobre la pierna derecha, aún cubriendo su estómago. 

"No hay forma de que te hayas duchado más rápido que yo" Louis rodó los ojos y esta vez soltó la carcajada que venía reprimiendo.

Harry estaba confundido. "Claro que no" Más confundido. "No me duché" Harry frunció el ceño y antes de hacer la pregunta que quería, Louis la respondió. "Simplemente me metí al baño, esperé a oír el ruido de tu ducha y salí corriendo hacia la piscina" Le guiñó un ojo y alzó ambas cejas, bastante orgulloso de hacer trampa. Harry ni siquiera se inmutó, no hizo caras ni soltó sonido alguno.

Se lanzó de bomba a la piscina, haciendo que Louis girara el rostro pero que en ningún momento dejara de sonreír.

Cuando Harry salió de abajo del agua, Louis le dijo: "Perdiste" Con una mirada juguetona que tenía un mensaje escondido.

"¿Qué quieres?" Rió Harry, mostrando sus hoyuelos y arrugando la nariz, en verdad divertido por la situación y algo nervioso por lo que Louis podía llegar a decirle.

"Déjame pensarlo y luego te digo" Soltó Louis con la misma mirada provocadora que segundos atrás. Harry negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

Por alguna razón, Harry estaba seguro que Louis ya sabía qué quería.

-

"¿Seguro que no queda lejos?" Indagó Harry mientras los dos caminaban hacia un restaurante del que Louis había oído buenas críticas. El sol había bajado luego de haberlos bronceado lo suficiente. Habían salido de la piscina sólo cuando la piel de sus dedos se había arrugado.

Louis rió y vio hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. "Tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero caminar mucho" Y entonces Harry recordó que ninguno tenía la salud de un atleta y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ni ese dolor en su estómago. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Louis no lo había mirado al preguntarle aquello, pero el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta de que algo en él había cambiado de un momento al otro, había hecho que Harry se olvidara de lo malo por un momento.

Le sonrió, a él, sólo a él, porque se lo merecía. "Sí, sólo un poco cansado" Louis bufó y asintió.

"Cansado de ahogarte, supongo" Harry soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Louis reía por lo bajo.

"Tú no me dejabas salir de abajo del agua, que es distinto a ahogarse" El castaño rodó los ojos, como de costumbre.

"Sólo quería que aguantaras más de quince segundos abajo del agua" Soltó como si fuera una excusa válida. Harry negó con la cabeza y alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

"Pues, lo siento, Aquaman" Y Louis soltó una carcajada al instante, riendo mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de ver a Harry y cómo este sonreía al notar que había hecho reír a Louis. Y ese fue definitivamente uno de esos momentos que recuerdas siempre y que cuando te acuestas a dormir a la noche, sonríes al recordar lo mucho que reíste.

(...)

Música instrumental lenta pero con mucho ritmo al mismo tiempo sonaba en aquel restaurante, el cual Harry creyó sería más grande. Los aromas de los diferentes platos de comida que allí se preparaban, te abrazaban, la mayoría haciéndote agua la boca. Ambos se sentían muy a gusto con aquel lugar.

"Esto está..." Harry cerró los ojos y tragó la comida que estaba masticando. Hizo un sonido algo extraño y luego volvió a abrir los ojos. "Dios, es muy delicioso" Habían podido elegir hasta la mesa donde sentarse, pudiendo optar por la opción de la ventana y la más alejada del centro de la multitud. "¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?" Harry habló con la boca llena, no queriendo perder bocado.

Louis no pudo ocultar demasiado la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, tampoco le importaba. Cualquier persona, hasta la más vacía de alma, sonreiría con Harry frente a ellos. "Mezze" Repitió por segunda vez en la noche. Y tal vez Louis había estado observando a Harry comer por el último minuto, restándole importancia a su plato enfriándose ya que podía comerse frío o caliente y sería rico igual.

Harry atrapó a Louis mirándolo fijo y este último volvió a comer en ese instante, demasiado obvio como para que Harry no lo note. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Louis sonrojarse. 

Él odiaba sonrojarse y era incluso peor si alguien lo notaba, así que decidió evitarle eso a Louis. "Gracias" Carraspeó al notar que no había sonado muy claro. Louis levantó la vista hacia él. "Por traerme aquí y- " Y no pudo terminar su sesión de agradecimiento diaria porque Louis le había arrojado una servilleta a la cara. 

"Deja de agradecerme" Rodó los ojos y tomó un trago de un costoso vino tinto que había pedido.

Harry no veía por qué ocultar la sonrisa que quería formar, así que sonrió con ganas. "Wow, Louis, arrojarme una servilleta, eso fue...tan violento" Los dos rieron, pero Louis frenó para decir algo.

"Podría haberte arrojado el tenedor, pero no quería arruinar tu bonito rostro" Y en otras ocasiones Harry se habría sonrojado, pero por alguna razón desconocida, tenía lista una respuesta sin siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Estás diciendo que te parezco bonito?" Y, sin dudas, la respuesta de Louis fue rodar los ojos y cambiar de tema. 

-

Era una perfecta y típica noche de verano. La temperatura había disminuido notablemente, dejando sólo un rastro de calor y un poco de viento. La ciudad no sólo estaba iluminada por las incontables estrellas en el cielo, sino también por todas las luces de sus edificios. El sonido de la música provenía de los cuatro puntos cardinales, habiendo fiestas y espectáculos en cada rincón de la ciudad. 

Luego de una deliciosa cena y postre en aquel lujoso restaurante, ambos jóvenes habían dado un pequeño paseo por los alrededores y luego se habían dirigido de vuelta al hotel. En su habitación tenían un amplio balcón que, siendo el último piso, les daba una vista esplendida de toda la ciudad (que a esa hora de la noche sólo eran millones de puntos brillantes). Harry se había puesto ropa más cómoda y estaba descalzo, ahora descansaba en silencio en el balcón, sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de madera con almohadas blancas. 

"¿Quieres que vayamos a alguna discoteca?" Harry se exaltó. No había oído a Louis acercarse y su voz había terminado con el silencio que se había formado (de alguna forma, le agradecía por ello). Louis estaba apoyado sobre el otro sillón de madera que estaba a un metro de Harry. 

Luego de que su corazón se calmara por el susto, Harry negó lentamente y le regaló a su amigo una mueca de disculpas. "No me gustan esos lugares, lo siento" Louis sonrió y asintió, como si ya hubiera sabido que esa iba a ser su respuesta. Y cuando Harry creyó que lo oiría marcharse, la almohada del otro sillón se hundió por el peso de Louis.

Y Harry esperó un minuto completo para decirle a Louis que si quería podía ir a aquel lugar, que no le molestaba quedarse solo en el hotel, pero no pudo hacerlo. "¿Qué querías ser cuando eras pequeño?" Habló Louis, otra vez siendo el que rompe el silencio. 

Harry se giró hacia él y notó cómo sus ojos no dejaban el cielo. "Astronauta" Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Rió al responder aquello, recuerdos de cuando solía jugar, poniéndose un balde en la cabeza y metiéndose a una caja de cartón. Todo es tan fácil y simple cuando eres pequeño. Lo único que puedes ser es feliz.

Louis no rodó los ojos esta vez, pero sí se burló. "Qué cliché" Y Harry asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, esta vez moviendo sus ojos de Louis hacia el cielo.

"Desde pequeño me interesa el cielo y las estrellas, el universo" Por el tono de su voz, pensó Louis, estaba hablando desde el fondo de su alma. Clavó sus ojos en él. "Siempre quise saber cómo se sentiría flotar en el medio de la nada y al mismo tiempo en el medio de todo" Su voz se debilitaba con cada palabra y Louis sentía que no quería seguir escuchando. "Sentirme infinito, diminuto y gigante al mismo tiempo" Harry bajó la mirada y Louis lo siguió mirando fijo. "Supongo que siempre pertenecí al cielo"

Una extraña sensación invadió a Louis. Se sentía otra persona y estaba algo vacío por dentro. Por alguna razón no quiso reírse del comentario de Harry ni tampoco pudo decirle que no existía tal cosa como el cielo. Algo dentro de Louis comenzaba a cambiar y lo aterrorizaba. 

Inesperadamente, Louis había comenzado a querer creer que existía el cielo. Louis no podía aceptar que luego de esta vida todo acabara. 

Tenía que haber algo más.

-

Y el viento fresco de la noche anterior había desaparecido, dándole lugar nuevamente al calor. El sol volvía a brillar sobre ellos y era un nuevo día y una nueva aventura.

Definitivamente una nueva aventura. Iban en camino a SkyDive Dubai.

Esa mañana los dos habían despertado en el balcón. Se habían quedado dormidos bajo las estrellas, acurrucados cada uno en su sillón de madera. A las ocho de la mañana cuando el sol ya picaba fuerte y el sonido de la ciudad aumentaba, Harry fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Antes de despertar a Louis para prepararse para cumplir con lo que habían ido a hacer a Dubai, sonrió por unos segundos. Haber dormido en un balcón y no en su cama no era gran cosa, sin embargo Harry sintió que esa pequeñez lo había hecho feliz. Se había sentido, por un momento, como un niño otra vez, o como el adolescente que nunca fue.

-

"No quiero hacer esto, Louis" Harry negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente. "No puedo" Se acomodaba el traje que le habían puesto ya que sentía que le picaba pero en realidad eran sólo los nervios.

Louis lo tomó de los hombros para que dejara de moverse y lo escuchara. "No puedes arrepentirte ahora, el avión vendrá en un minuto" Y cuando notó que en los ojos verdes de Harry el miedo era obvio y verdadero, pensó que quizá podría necesitar alguna que otra palabra de aliento. Suspiró. "Escúchame" Los ojos de Harry estaban más grandes que de costumbre. "Yo me lanzaré primero, ¿bueno? Y aunque sería una pena que no miraras el paisaje, puedes enfocarte en las caras que haré al caer y en cómo mi pelo estará todo despeinado" Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que no le importaba que Louis lo tratara como un niño indefenso, en lo absoluto. El de rizos se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego por el cabello, pensando en darle su lugar a otra persona que aún tuviera como una hora o dos de espera. Louis le adivinó la intención y le dio la mano. "Aquí viene, vamos" Segundo descubrimiento del día, a Harry tampoco le importaba si Louis quería darle la mano hasta para cruzar la calle.

No se soltaron las manos hasta que el instructor de cada uno les avisó que debían colocarse los arneses. Cada instructor tenía una cámara de video conectada a su casco protector, así que al terminar el día podían llevarse el video de la cara de terror que tenían al descender de más de tres mil metros de altura. Harry estuvo a punto de decir que estaba arrepentido, que él no iba a lanzarse de allí, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de felicidad que inundaba el rostro de Louis, le pareció egoísta arruinarle aquello. 

Los hombres con los que cada uno iría atado con arneses (quienes eran los que abrían el paracaídas) les dieron una pequeña charla sobre la seguridad, además de recalcar varias veces que no debían tener miedo. Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo sarcástico como 'Oh, gracias por decirme que no tenga miedo, ahora ya no tengo'.

"¿Están listos?" Preguntó el instructor rubio, el de Louis. Antes de responder, Louis miró a Harry como preguntándole si él lo estaba. Recién luego de que Harry asintiera y le regalara una sonrisa nerviosa, Louis asintió.

No quería hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo sí. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de desmayarse y estropear el momento. No es que Louis lo hubiera obligado a saltar del avión, ya que él había sido el de la idea, el de esa estúpida y peligrosa idea. Sin embargo, sentía que si no lo hacía, lo decepcionaría, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía que también se decepcionaría a sí mismo por cobarde.

No tienes nada que perder, se dijo a sí mismo. Y eso fue todo.

Lo peor fue cuando tuvo que soltarse del avión y dejarse caer. Como cuando la montaña rusa arranca y va hacia arriba, sin dudas eso altera más que la caída en sí. 

Sus ojos se clavaron en Louis unos metros más abajo que él, en sus gritos y maldiciones, en su risa y en sus cabellos despeinados. Aún no había podido fijarse a su alrededor, ni arriba o abajo. Sus ojos no podían despegarse del otro joven, no sabía cómo. 

"¡Grita, Harry!" La voz de Louis había llegado hasta él, un poco lejana pero aún audible. "Vamos, Harry, ¡Grita!" Y entonces Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos y mirar todo lo que se encontraba abajo de él. La ciudad era pequeña, él era gigante.

Gritó. Harry juntó todo lo que guardaba en su interior y lo sacó. Gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. 

El viento era tan fuerte y tan poderoso, en esos momentos casi se sintió tan poderoso como una ráfaga de viento. Louis, por otro lado, se dio cuenta que la caída era igual que todos los días. Louis notó que la sensación de la caída libre la sentía desde que despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir. 

Fueron cinco minutos eternos. Muy rápido pero al mismo tiempo demasiado corto.

Cuando tocaron el suelo, Louis seguía sintiendo que caía, de alguna forma. Y Harry se seguía sintiendo poderoso, de alguna forma.

Los instructores se apresuraron a preguntarles si se sentían bien y si necesitaban algo, luego desabrocharon los arneses y los felicitaron por animarse. Se despidieron entre ellos y se fueron con los arneses en las manos, dejando a Louis y a Harry calmarse un poco y volver a la normalidad, diciéndoles que en unos minutos fueran a devolver los trajes. 

Ni siquiera sabe cómo pasó, pero Harry sentía que debía aprovechar el poder que sentía correr por sus venas. Si algo salía mal, le echaría la culpa a la adrenalina del momento. Harry se abalanzó sobre Louis, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho y la sangre caliente corriendo una carrera por sus venas. Su cerebro no estaba seguro si funcionaba. Tomó las mejillas de Louis con ambas manos, ayudando al beso. Louis llevó deprisa sus manos hacia la cintura de Harry, haciendo fuerza sobre estas sin darse cuenta. No era un beso inocente, era un beso que decía: 'Me acabo de tirar de un paracaídas y aunque tenía la ciudad de Dubai abajo mio en lo único que pensaba era en tí'. Sus labios seguían bailando, sus bocas no se separaban para buscar aire. Al parecer no necesitaban respirar en esos momentos. 

Al terminar el beso, Harry pensó que si debería elegir una canción para ese momento, sería Can't Help Falling in Love de Elvis. 

Aprovechando la ultima chispa de poder que quedaba en su cuerpo, Harry estiró su mano hacia Louis, incitándolo a que la tomara. Y así caminaron, ambos recuperándose no sólo de una caída libre sino de un beso que se había sentido igual que caer de cuatro mil metros de altura.

-

Louis no era bueno con las palabras, quizá nunca lograría serlo, pero de alguna manera se hacía entender.

Esa noche, Louis se pasó a la cama de Harry en la mitad de la madrugada. Harry se giró hacia él y lo miró confundido y algo asustado. Cuando Louis apoyó sus labios con suavidad sobre los color sandía de Harry, la mente de este último ya no tenía preguntas, al menos no por el momento. Con un pequeño sonido, sus bocas se despegaron. Harry cerró los ojos en el instante en que Louis dejó un beso en su frente. 

¿Podían quedarse así por siempre? Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.


	8. Contemplar una vista majestuosa

El día de Harry comenzó igual que siempre, así que supuso que seguiría como los demás y terminaría de la misma forma. 

Louis, por su parte, sentía que iba a ser distinto, sentía que iba a poder estar más cerca de Harry emocionalmente. No podía esperar para compartir más besos con él.

Sin embargo,  ninguno de los dos acertó.

Estar acostumbrado al dolor no significa que ya no duela, que ya no seas capaz de sentirlo. Estar acostumbrado al dolor significa eso, que aprendes a soportarlo, que vives con ello. Pero Harry no estaba acostumbrado a la clase de dolor que sintió esa mañana cuando despertó. Y Louis tampoco. 

Harry nunca había sentido tantas navajas hundiéndose en su pecho, o se le había nublado la vista ni perdido la capacidad de escuchar o ver correctamente. Louis jamás había sentido tanta desesperación en su vida.

Harry veía una figura borrosa que intentaba tomarlo en sus brazos, oía gritos a lo lejos que no podía distinguir (tal vez eran suyos o de Louis, o una mezcla de ambos).  Louis luchaba contra Harry para que este dejara de pegarle manotazos y patadas y se dejara cargar hacia la salida. Louis gritaba por ayuda mientras seguía intentando sacar a Harry de la cama. Lo último que vio el rizado fue una segunda figura borrosa entrar a la habitación, y lo último que escuchó fue la mezcla de dos voces llenas de desesperación. 

-

Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba el maldito olor que estos tenían. Y los colores aburridos de las paredes y puertas. El ruido a las personas o el silencio total. Quería que se detuviera, para siempre. No quería tener que volver a pisar un hospital en su vida. Pero sabía que eso no iba suceder. Estaba encorvado en una silla que habían llevado especialmente para que este se sentara, no se movía mucho pues sentía que el plástico estaba a punto de quebrarse. Tenía el brazo apoyado sobre su pierna y su mano sostenía su cabeza. Sus párpados luchaban por cerrarse pero él no iba a dejar que eso pasara. 

Harry había estado inconsciente en esa camilla por horas. Y, aunque ya estuviese fuera de peligro, Louis necesitaba que abriera los ojos. Ya no lo soportaba. Las horas parecían días y la soledad que alguna vez fue su amiga ya no le agradaba para nada. 

No, no era un familiar ni un amigo de la infancia, era Harry. Harry, quien le había enseñado más en esos días que los de su entorno en toda su vida. 

Su cabeza dolía de tanto pensar, quería que se detuviera, que todo parara. Sólo quería problemas normales. Ya no quería nada de lo que tenía. Ya no le encontraba sentido al seguir luchando. Sus pensamientos destructivos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que emitió Harry. Louis alzó la vista y sin darse cuenta ya estaba de pie junto a la camilla. Sus piernas se tambaleaban de tanto estar sentado y luego haberse parado de golpe. Su estómago se revolvía de los nervios. Louis sólo quería que todo terminara. Para bien.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron lentamente, y cuando Louis al fin pudo ver el color verde, todos sus sentidos se despertaron haciendo que quisiera tocarlo, abrazarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no pudiendo moverse. Mantuvo la mirada con su amigo por unos largos segundos que parecieron interminables, hasta que su mano viajó lentamente hacia la de Harry apoyándose sobre esta. No quería lastimarlo, pero necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Su voz sonó lejana, más lejana que nunca. Sus ojos eran verdes pero no brillaban. Louis no quería esto. 

Sin soltar su mano ni dejar de mirarlo, le habló con el tono de voz más suave que encontró: "Realmente no lo sé..." Louis intentaba recordar sin que su estómago doliera o sus ojos ardieran, y era muy difícil. "Tú simplemente gritabas...del dolor, supongo. Y luego... te desmayaste" Los orbes verdes parecieron lanzar un destello de luz de lo que alguna vez fueron, al mismo tiempo que este apretaba la mano de Louis contra la suya propia.

El silencio del hospital en ese entonces fue una bendición para Louis, pues le dejaba oír a Harry respirar, sus piernas moverse y todo ruido que indicara que estaba vivo. "Gracias" La ronca voz de Harry lo sorprendió. "Gracias por ocuparte de mí y...por cuidarme" Louis sintió tantas cosas en tan pocos segundos que por un momento creyó que colapsaría. El cosquilleo que le produjo que Harry lo mirara de esa forma y le agradeciera por lo que hizo, se esfumó para dar lugar a la culpa. 

Louis no quería soltar la mano de Harry, no podía. "Harry, yo..." A veces hay que hacer cosas sólo porque son las correctas, no porque queramos. Harry lo oía perfectamente, no había soltado su mano. Seguía oyendo su respiración, continuaba viendo a sus ojos verdes. "Tuve que hacer algo. Era...era necesario, por tu bien" Se apresuró a aclarar. Y aunque aún seguía apretando su mano, Louis pudo sentir que aflojaba el agarre. Harry tenía miedo de preguntar, y Louis de seguir hablando. Harry sentía que todo iba cayendo aunque todavía no entendía a lo que Louis se refería. Y Louis ya había quedado vacío por dentro. "Tu madre está en camino" 

Y como si aquella oración hubiera desencadenado algo dentro de Harry, este alejó su mano de la de Louis de inmediato. Entonces Louis realmente sintió el hueco, el vacío. Estaba solo otra vez. Y el silencio esta vez le permitió oír cuando Harry tragó saliva. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pero Harry no quería una respuesta, él sólo quería que Louis lo oyera y que sintiera el dolor que este estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. La calma voz de Harry desapareció y fue reemplazada por gritos de furia y decepción. "¿Por qué hiciste eso, Louis? ¡Dime!" La respiración de Harry aumentaba y su pecho subía y bajaba, haciendo que Louis temiese por su salud. Pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por el bonito rostro de Harry. "¿Quién te dio el derecho a decidir por mi? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!" Y seguía gritando cosas, y Louis las seguía escuchando. Harry tenía que desahogarse y Louis se merecía que le dijera todo lo que estaba saliendo de su boca. 

"Lo siento, Harry" Susurró Louis cuando Harry se había detenido para respirar y limpiar sus lágrimas. "Lo siento tanto..." No sabía qué decir. No había mucho que decir. 

Harry negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa triste. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio en los que ninguno siquiera respiró. Silencio que daba miedo. "Vete de aquí, Louis" Dijo Harry con calma, como si no estuviera rompiéndole el corazón.

"Harry, por favor..." Rogó Louis como nunca antes. Sus orbes azules rodeados de un rojo sangre.

Y la calma se había ido una vez más. "¡Vete!" Gritó Harry entre el llanto. "Maldita sea, ¡vete!" Las palabras se entendían apenas, pues sus labios no dejaban de temblar y el nudo en su garganta era notable. El pecho de Louis siendo apuñalado también podía sentirse. "No quiero...saber más nada... de ti ni de tu estúpida lista" Soltaba Harry entre sollozos. 

Louis negaba con la cabeza mientras ya no se resistía y dejaba caer las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. Harry sollozaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Louis estaba quieto como una piedra mientras su rostro se mojaba. "Harry..." Intentó por última vez.

Y sin dejar de llorar, Harry susurró: "Por favor, vete"

-

Los días pasaban. Cada uno lo sobrellevaba de como podía y a su manera. Los dos sufrían, ninguno más o menos que el otro, sino de formas diferentes. 

Tal vez si Louis no hubiera pintado su ventana de negro no estaría rodeado de tanta oscuridad. Quizá si Harry se hubiera preocupado por hacer amigos no se sentiría tan solo. 

La casa del mayor estaba silenciosa. Nadie hablaba ni reía. Louis sabía que podía bajar a comer cuando quisiera, pero no lo hacía. Comía golosinas que tenía escondidas en su habitación y salía sólo a comprar cerveza. Ya  nadie lo obligaba a seguir yendo a las consultas médicas, así que no iba siempre, pero iba de todos modos. Louis no sabe si su vida empeoró desde que volvió a su casa, o si siempre había sido así. No había estado lejos por mucho tiempo, pero esos días con Harry habían borrado de su mente los malos recuerdos, reemplazándolos con unos nuevos. 

No dejaba de pensar y pensar en que él había hecho lo correcto. Harry tenía que estar en su casa, cuidado por sus doctores y cerca de su familia. La aventura había sido buena mientras duró, pero Louis no dejaría que nada le pasara a Harry sólo porque él quería divertirse. Louis no era como todos creían, o como él quería que los demás lo vieran. No era tan fuerte ni desinteresado, aunque quería serlo. 

De día recordaba con una sonrisa nostálgica todas las cosas que hicieron en tan poco tiempo. Las risas y también el llanto, la adrenalina y el miedo. Todo había valido la pena. Pero de noche... De noche soñaba con lo que algún día podría pasar. Louis no podía perder las esperanzas, pues era lo único que le quedaba.

-

La relación de Harry con su madre había cambiado, o eso era lo que él sentía. Tal vez era sólo su mente haciéndole creer que la había decepcionado, o tal vez ella realmente estaba enojada. Hasta que Harry se sintió mejor, Anne le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, el almuerzo y la cena; lo llevaba a caminar por el gran patio trasero que tenían, y lo esperaba fuera de la puerta del baño cada vez que este se duchaba. Pero su mirada no era la misma, y la sonrisa era cada vez más pobre. Pero lo que Harry no entendía, era que los ojos de Anne ya no brillaban porque los suyos tampoco lo hacían, y que no sonreía tan a menudo porque Harry tampoco lo hacía. 

Su madre seguía escuchando la radio desde que se despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón las canciones parecían ser cada día más tristes. A veces Anne subía la música a un volumen tan fuerte que él podía escucharla desde su cama. Otras veces ni siquiera la encendía. 

Mucho tiempo atrás, para uno de sus cumpleaños, la vecina que vivía justo frente a ellos le había obsequiado un libro. Harry nunca lo había leído, pues este se llamaba 'Diario de Un Vampiro en Pijama' y Harry odiaba los vampiros y los pijamas. Pero llegó un día en que ya había leído todos los libros en su biblioteca al menos dos veces.  Una noche, Harry decidió darle una oportunidad a ese libro que nunca había sido tocado.

Resultó ser que el libro no era sobre un vampiro en pijamas. Por días enteros Harry no hizo más que leer ese libro, en la cama, abajo del árbol de su patio, en la mesa de la cocina (donde había vuelto a comer ya que se sentía algo mejor) y hasta en el baño.  

Si hubiera sabido que un libro lo haría sentirse acompañado, entendido y con esperanzas, lo habría leído en el instante en que su vecina lo posó en sus manos. 

Había perdido a Louis. Y ahora tenía un libro en su lugar.

-

Louis no iba a lanzar una piedra. Primero porque existían los teléfonos celulares, segundo porque no había ninguna piedra cerca y tercero porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que rompería la ventana de Harry. 

Le había llevado mucho tiempo el decidirse y el juntar coraje para ir a la casa de Harry. Si fuera un poco más valiente quizá habría ido de día y golpearía la puerta, pero su valentía le alcanzó para ir de noche y mandarle un mensaje a Harry diciéndole que estaba afuera. 

Si no se sintiera tan vacío por dentro quizá podría decir que era una noche hermosa. Lo era.

 Lo único que podía sentir además de tristeza eran nervios. Miedo de perderlo todo para siempre. Terror de volver a estar solo.

...

Era pasada la medianoche, pero Harry seguía despierto porque últimamente nada lo hacía dormirse temprano. Tal vez fuera porque no hacía nada y se la pasaba en su cama, además de pequeñas caminatas por su vecindario. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo por su ventana. Siempre le había gustado observar el cielo. Pero ahora aunque sus ojos estuvieran sobre el brillo de las estrellas, sus pensamientos se encontraban en la Tierra, en algo mucho más mundano como Louis. Aunque no menos importante que las estrellas. 

Su teléfono vibró. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, y aunque intentara ignorarlo no podría. Sólo cinco personas tenían su número telefónico. Y sólo una de esas podría estar despierta a esa hora.

Louis.

Él lo sabía. Lo intuía.  No sabía cómo, tal vez fuera su ascendente en Escorpio. Pero desde que comenzó a observar las estrellas, sabía que algo sucedería. 

...

Habían pasado cinco minutos, pero Louis no dejaba de mirar la hora en su celular cada dos segundos, así que se sintieron como cinco días. Esta era su última esperanza de ser genuinamente feliz por primera vez en su vida. 

Y entonces la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse lentamente y un cuerpo encorvado se dejó ver. Era él. Era Harry. Se habían hecho cercanos en tan poco tiempo, habían vivido muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Louis lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba. Y ahí estaba otra vez. Pocos metros los separaban pero se sentía como si estuvieran en mundos diferentes. 

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó a caminar hacia Louis a paso lento. Cada paso que daba, aceleraba un poco más el corazón del otro. Harry había leído su mensaje y había bajado. Harry no le había pedido a Louis desde su ventana que se fuera y nunca más regresara. Louis tal vez tenía una oportunidad.

...

Harry se detuvo frente a él. Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos. Louis quería observar cada detalle de su rostro pero no podía mover su mirada de sus ojos. Y se odiaba por eso. Se odiaba por haber dejado que Harry lo debilitara. 

Ninguno decía nada. Harry estaba en todo su derecho a permanecer callado y a mirarlo de la fría forma en que lo hacía. Louis, por su lado, no podía formular una oración, ni siquiera una palabra. Se le había secado la boca y le temblaban las piernas, sus manos sudaban y sus ojos ardían. 

Louis tenía que hablar, porque Harry no lo haría.

"Lo siento mucho, Harry" Fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Lo primero que Harry se merecía oír. Antes de seguir hablando, estudió su mirada, la forma en la que sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho, y su cara sin expresión alguna. Jamás lo había visto así y esperaba que esa fuera la primera y única vez. "Hice lo que tenía que hacer" La voz le temblaba al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y el azul de sus ojos apagado. "Yo no...no quería que nada malo te sucediera por mi culpa. Tienes que estar con tu madre y con tus doctores y tienes que curarte y... Y estando conmigo haciendo estupideces para no sentirnos vacíos no ibas a recuperarte y..." Tomó aire al mismo tiempo que notó que el rostro de Harry iba cambiando y que sus brazos caían al lado de su cuerpo. "Lo siento pero... no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice. Sigo pensando que fue lo correcto" Bajó la mirada a sus pies e hizo fuerza para no llorar. No iba a llorar. "No podría soportar el dolor de verte sufrir así de nuevo y...sentirme indefenso y...inútil" Tragó saliva por milésima vez en la noche. "No quiero que pienses que no quería que te quedaras conmigo, porque no fue así. Yo sólo..." Lo interrumpió.

"Está..." Louis levantó la vista hacia Harry en el instante en que escuchó su voz. No era tan ronca como de costumbre, se notaba débil. Pero estaba hablando. Harry le estaba hablando y lo estaba mirando. "Está bien" El corazón del mayor dio un vuelco al escucharlo decir eso. "En ese momento me enfadé y no pensé en que tú sólo querías ayudarme" Harry hablaba más lento que de costumbre y eso estaba poniendo a Louis nervioso. Él sólo quería saber si lo perdonaba o si debería volver a su habitación a seguir siendo miserable hasta morir. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a depender tanto de Harry y eso no le gustaba. Pero no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto. "Sé que lo hiciste por mi, pensando en mi, y no te importó lo que tú querías..." Su voz iba recuperando la vida. "Así que... gracias" El alma de Louis volvió a su cuerpo. Al igual que su energía y el habla y todo lo que había perdido desde que vio a Harry por última vez. 

Harry le había agradecido. Harry era esa clase de persona. 

"Gracias a ti por...entender" Harry asintió y bajó la mirada. Louis debía decir algo. Las cosas no podían quedar así. "La pasé muy mal sin ti" Harry no levantó la mirada, así que este siguió hablando. "Sé que nos conocimos no hace mucho y que no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos tampoco, pero... En ese poco tiempo te volviste muy necesario en mi vida" Ahora los ojos de Harry habían buscado los de Louis de inmediato. Las miradas eran una más fuerte que la otra. No sabían si el verde y el azul se estaban peleando o si es que sólo no podían mirar hacia otro lado. "La pasé muy mal estos días lejos de ti" Y en el momento en que dijo eso quería retractarse. Así era él siempre, aterrado de haber dicho lo incorrecto y ser rechazado. 

"Te extrañé demasiado" Confesó Harry con una mirada de cachorro perdido e indefenso. Louis quería abrazarlo y besarlo para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y cuando hablaba de tiempo perdido con Harry no sólo se refería a esos días en los que no se hablaron, sino a todos los años anteriores en los que no sabían de la existencia del otro pero de alguna forma la sentían. 

Louis sonrió por dentro y también por fuera, provocándole a Harry también una hermosa sonrisa. Luego de eso todo se sintió mejor. El ambiente era más cómodo y a ninguno le dolía el estómago de los nervios. Las palmas de Louis ya no sudaban y la garganta de Harry no estaba más seca.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y dio un paso más cerca de Harry. "¿Qué te parece si seguimos con la lista?" Harry tragó saliva y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, no dejándolo terminar.

"Louis, lo siento, pero- " Louis lo interrumpió apoyando una mano sobre su brazo.

"No te preocupes" Lo calmó. "Cambiaremos las cosas de la lista que nos faltan hacer. La haremos más fácil para que no tengamos que salir de la ciudad, o tal vez ni siquiera de tu casa" Harry lo oía con atención. No podía creer que alguien estuviera dispuesto a hacer todo eso por él. Jamás creyó que existiría un Louis en su vida. Porque tal vez al principio era para molestar a sus padres y para tener un compañero de aventuras, pero de todos modos lo eligió a él y compartió todas esas cosas con él y con nadie más que él.

Harry asintió lentamente con una tímida sonrisa que ya no podía ocultar. "De acuerdo"

Louis asintió también sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Pero déjame a mi cambiar lo siguiente de nuestra lista" Harry lo miró con desconfianza y Louis lo tomó del brazo. "Sígueme" El de ojos azules lo llevó hacia su propio patio, obviamente sin pedirle permiso, porque era Louis de quien estamos hablando.

Ambos estaban tan contentos y agradecidos de poder volver a estar bien con el otro. Ninguno la había pasado bien estando alejados. No podían creer que habían desperdiciado todo ese tiempo sin hablarse sólo por pensar que ninguno perdonaría al otro. El tiempo era oro en sus vidas, por eso cada uno en el fondo sabía que nunca más perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca del otro.

Cuando llegaron al gran árbol que se encontraba en el centro del verdoso patio trasero de Harry, los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo: 

"Te acuerdas que- "

"Aquí fue donde-"

Los dos se frenaron y comenzaron a reír. Es gracioso cuando comienzas a hablar al mismo tiempo que otra persona, pero la risa es más sincera cuando ambos estaban a punto de decir exactamente lo mismo. Es lindo saber que no eres el único que estaba pensando en eso, que alguien más lo recuerda.

Louis se sentó bajo el árbol pero luego se movió un poco para que las ramas de este no le taparan la vista del cielo nocturno. Harry se sentó a su lado. "Lo siguiente era contemplar una vista majestuosa" El de rizos asintió mientras se acomodaba el cabello atras de la oreja para que el viento dejase de molestarle. "Pensaba en la Muralla china o tal vez la cima del Empire State" Harry bajó la mirada y Louis se apresuró a decir: "Pero el cielo de esta noche me alcanza, ¿y a  ti?"

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. A veces creía que Louis sólo le decía lo que él quería escuchar. Tal vez sí era así, pero sólo porque Louis pensaba que Harry se merecía todo lo que deseara y mucho más. 

Todo habría sido diferente y mejor si Louis habría sido su amigo todos los años anteriores en los que se sintió solo e incomprendido. Harry no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que podrían haber hecho juntos cuando lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en su habitación a llorar. Y Louis creía lo mismo. Tal vez no habría tomado tantas  malas decisiones si hubiera tenido una persona como Harry a su lado. Pero todo pasa por algo.

 Su destino estaba escrito y quiso que las cosas fueran de esa manera. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para contradecir a las estrellas y sus decisiones?

Se acostaron sobre el césped que estaba algo húmedo sin importarles que pudiera ensuciarles la ropa. Miraron las estrellas hasta sentir que flotaban, que eran parte del espacio y habían dejado la Tierra. Ninguno sabía los nombres de las constelaciones ni si esa estrella o aquella otra ya había muerto pero de todos modos seguían viendo su brillo. Lo único que les importaba era la belleza que emanaba el cielo de esa noche. 

Hablaron y hablaron de todos los temas que les cruzaron la mente. Algunos serios y otros tontos. De la vida extraterrestre y de por qué la mesa se llama mesa. De las criaturas marinas que aún no han sido descubiertas y de por qué cuando decimos una palabra muchas veces seguidas pierde el sentido.

El cielo nocturno siempre es majestuoso. Pero aquella noche parecía especial.

Tal vez las estrellas brillaron con más fuerza para iluminar a esos dos jóvenes que sólo intentaban ser felices.


	9. Capítulo Final

"Y entonces Harry empieza a llorar y mi corazón se detiene porque lo primero que pensé fue que algo le dolía pero..." Louis se detiene porque no puede parar de reír. Harry se cubre el rostro con las manos y Anne lo alienta a que continúe con el relato. "Pero estaba emocionado porque estaba viendo 'La Mona Lisa' en vivo y en directo." Aunque Anne entiende el amor por el arte de Harry, no puede evitar reír por la exageración y la forma en que Louis lo contó. Harry, por otro lado, daba vuelta los ojos haciéndose el ofendido. 

Harry carraspea y aún escondiendo la sonrisa, habla: "Siento pena por ustedes, mundanos, que no saben apreciar el arte." Y con dramática exageración da vuelta el rostro. Hasta que Louis apoya su mano sobre la de este y Harry se gira hacia él en un instante.

"Sólo bromeaba." Le regala la sonrisa más sincera que pudo encontrar, una que le llegó incluso a Anne quien ya podía sentir lo que ocurría entre su hijo y Louis.

El día en que Harry le presentó a Louis a su madre como quien realmente era, no como el chico que limpiaba el baño del hospital, esta lo amenazó diciéndole que si volvía a secuestrar a su hijo lo mataría. Por supuesto todos estallaron en carcajadas un segundo después. 

 Luego de aquella noche bajo las estrellas, Louis y Harry se volvieron aún más inseparables de lo que ya lo eran. El mayor iba todos los días a la casa de los Styles. A veces desayunaban juntos, otras veces se quedaba a almorzar o a cenar. Anne incluso estaba de acuerdo en que pasara algunas noches allí.   

Lo que sucedía entre ellos dos no tenía nombre; no era sólo porque ninguno de los dos creía necesario ponerle una etiqueta, sino porque realmente no existía un nombre. Estaba claro que se querían, que se atraían, que no podían estar lejos del otro. Sin embargo, lo único que les importaba era estar juntos y hacerse bien el uno al otro. Mientras encontraran la felicidad juntos, no había por qué buscar un nombre. 

Anne regresó a la mesa con una taza de té para Louis y otra de chocolate caliente para Harry. "¿Cómo está tu madre, Louis?" Inquirió en voz baja, cambiando el tono de la conversación por completo. Harry tomó un largo trago de su chocolate caliente y Louis sólo jugaba con la manija de su taza. 

La sonrisa que emitió el castaño antes de comenzar a hablar de su madre era nueva. Harry sonrió por dentro y Anne por fuera. "Bien, mucho mejor" Tomó un trago de su té y luego de largar un suspiro, siguió hablando: "Nos llevamos incluso mejor que cuando yo era un niño" Esta vez fue Harry quien le dio un toque para hacerlo sentir comprendido y acompañado, tocándole la pierna por debajo de la mesa. "Nunca creí que esto podía llegar a pasar." Anne puso su mano sobre el brazo de Louis y le regaló una sonrisa. 

El padrastro de Louis lo había golpeado unos días después que este regresó de su gran aventura con Harry. No había sido un simple empujón o bofetada: le había dejado marcas en el cuerpo, un ojo negro y la boca llena de sangre. Louis sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que su padrastro iba a odiarlo hasta el día de su muerte, pero no tenía el derecho a hacerle lo que le había hecho. Se las había tenido que arreglar solo para sanarse, su madre no había ido siquiera a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, una semana más tarde, luego de unos gritos en la planta baja, la puerta principal cerrándose con fuerza y un auto saliendo a toda prisa del garaje, su madre subió a su habitación. 

Jay tenía sangre en el rostro como Louis había tenido una semana atrás. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar emoción de algún tipo, aunque para nada positiva. Lágrimas caían por sus ojos y sus manos temblaban. El corazón de Louis se había partido dentro de su pecho. Ambos deseaban que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que nada hubiera cambiado nunca entre ellos, que ninguno tuviera que sufrir todo lo que sufrió, pero así fue y no podían hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. De todos modos, pensó Louis al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su madre, tal vez pudieran hacer algo con el presente. 

Se abrazaron por diez minutos como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ni siquiera cuando eran amigos más de cinco años atrás. Aquella noche durmieron como cuando Louis era un bebé inocente, feliz y sin preocupaciones, abrazados y contentos de tenerse el uno al otro. Louis le había prometido que no dejaría que el imbécil de su padrastro se saliera con la suya, que pagaría por lo que le había hecho. Louis sabía que la policía no haría nada, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Luego de que Anne levantara la mesa, Harry y Louis se ofrecieron a lavar la vajilla, a lo que Anne les agradeció con una sonrisa para luego retirarse a su habitación (no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su hijo, haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de rojo). Cuando ambos terminan de lavar y limpiar todo, y de ensuciarse el uno al otro con la espuma, se sientan en el sofá de la sala de estar.

No es necesario encender la televisión porque ambos se sentaron enfrentados, para mirarse el uno al otro. Louis le regala una sonrisa a Harry que lo ayuda a animarse a darle la mano, la cual Louis luego aprieta con fuerza. 

"Gracias, Louis." Suelta Harry con suavidad y ternura. Louis observa como se mueven sus labios y como brillan sus ojos. No puede creer que Harry Styles exista y que en ese momento esté sentado a su lado dándole la mano. 

Cuando Louis regresa a la realidad, responde: "No tienes  que agradecerme nada y lo sabes." Harry rodó los ojos y Louis le sacó la lengua.  

Luego de un largo minuto en el que ninguno dijo ni una palabra, el rizado carraspeó: "¿Cuál fue tu lugar preferido?" La voz de Harry hizo a Louis bajar de su nube. Harry notó que Louis no lo había escuchado bien. "¿Qué aventura de nuestra lista te gustó más?"

Louis entrecerró los ojos y pensó por algunos segundos. Harry lo observó en todo momento. "Cuando te enseñé a conducir" La sonrisa de Harry fue instantánea. "Todos los lugares a los que fuimos eran hermosos y disfruté cada momento, pero..." Tomó un respiro. "Me sentí útil ayudándote." Explicó Louis. 

"Te llevaré a dar unas vueltas cuando tenga un auto." Soltó Harry mientras reía. 

El castaño sonrió y, acomodándose mejor en aquel sofá, le dijo: "Yo te regalaré uno la próxima Navidad" Harry rodó los ojos. "No, mejor tres" El rizado negaba con la cabeza pero la sonrisa no había dejado su rostro. "Dime qué auto quieres y lo traeré a tu puerta." 

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos ante la actitud del otro chico. No le molestaba, pero rodar los ojos parecía lo único que podía llegar a encubrir la sonrisa que no podía esconder. "Eres un idiota." Louis asintió, dándole la razón y riendo luego. 

Cuando el mayor dejó de reír le preguntó a Harry cuál había sido su aventura preferida. Este último parecía estar pensándolo demasiado, sin embargo, lo que estaba haciendo era decidir en si debería decirlo o no, y de qué forma. 

Alguien parecía haber tomado el control del cuerpo y alma de Harry, o eso era lo que él sentía. No quería decir lo que iba a decir, pero en realidad sí, aunque no podía, pero debía. Estaba teniendo una lucha interna y sólo deseaba que Louis lo entendiera sin tener que explicarlo.

"París." Soltó como si nada. Sin explicación y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Fue por eso que Louis entendió.  Solo cuando este puso su mano sobre la suya, Harry levantó la vista. 

Silencio. Ninguno iba a decir nada. ¿O sí?

Y entonces Harry carraspeó. Y no bajó su vista de Louis. Y tampoco soltó su mano. "¿Quieres subir a mi habitación?" Luego de soltar aquellas palabras quiso correr y esconderse, además de retirar lo dicho. Sin embargo, sentía algo recorrer su cuerpo, algo que nunca antes había sentido, y le gustaba.

Louis, por su parte, hacía mucho tiempo que no reaccionaba de la forma que acababa de reaccionar. Ahora no sólo su corazón estaba latiendo. "Sí" Intentó decir. Falló. Su voz salió tan fina que tuvo que carraspear y luego sólo asentir, aun sintiendo que su voz se había ido por un rato. 

Subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Harry tomados de las manos. Una subida que llevaba sólo segundos, se sintió como una eternidad. 

Harry estaba nervioso y asustado porque no había hecho esto por años. Además de que su timidez no ayudara. Pero Louis no entendía por qué temblaba tanto; él sí estaba acostumbrado a esto. Si Harry no fuera Harry, Louis ya habría subido la escalera corriendo y estaría hablando sin parar.

Pero Harry era Harry.

Y Louis ya no era el mismo.

Sólo se soltaron las manos una vez cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Harry tras ellos. Ahí fue cuando las mejillas de Harry se hicieron de un rojo más oscuro, y la mente de Louis no se quedaba tranquila al darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban completamente sudadas. 

Louis ya había estado allí antes. Ya habían subido las escaleras, ya habían visto películas acostados y ya habían dormido abrazados. De todos modos, esta vez era diferente. 

Lo sabían y lo sentían.

La cama era la misma. La luna que brillaba en la ventana era la misma. Ellos también eran los mismos, pero quizá sus sentimientos habían cambiado. 

Harry se quitó las botas y el abrigo mientras Louis lo observaba. Caminó lento hasta su cama y re recostó en ella, viendo hacia Louis e incitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Luego de quitarse las zapatillas y la parte de arriba de su conjunto deportivo, se unió a Harry en la cama, acostándose lento como si la misma fuera a romperse con un mal movimiento. 

Louis se giró hacia Harry y ambos quedaron enfrentados, sólo dejaban de mirarse en los momentos que pestañeaban. Los segundos pasaban como horas, y los corazones de ambos jóvenes galopaban fuerte en el pecho de cada uno. 

Y entonces algo volvió a apoderarse de Harry, o simplemente se había cansado de dejar pasar las oportunidades que no volverían a presentarse jamás. 

"Tócame." Susurró con tal dulzura que Louis podría haberse derretido y hacerse uno con las sábanas. 

La mano de Louis ya estaba sobre el pecho de Harry hacía unos momentos atrás, por eso Louis, actuando como nunca jamás lo había hecho y habiendo sentido el latido fuerte que había dado cuando Harry se animó a decirle aquello, le dijo: "Ya lo estoy haciendo." Mintiéndole, sabiendo a lo que se refería pero demasiado asustado como para actuar.

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero." La voz de Harry ya no era suave, había vuelto a sonar tan ronca como siempre y la sangre de Louis había reaccionado ante esta. 

Louis acercó sus manos lentamente hacia el rostro de Harry, acarició sus mejillas y luego chocó sus labios contra los de este. El beso empezó salvaje, no fue suave ni lento en ningún momento. Los dos besaban como si ya no pudieran haber aguantado un momento más, como si habrían llegado por fin a la línea de llegada. La lengua de Louis ya había pedido permiso para meterse en la boca de Harry, quien gustoso la había dejado entrar. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y las manos de ambos estaban por todos lados. Se notaba que el beso había comenzado a ser insuficiente cuando los bultos de ambos podían verse sobre sus pantalones. Louis se tragó el gemido que estuvo a punto de escaparse cuando Harry elevó sus caderas. Entonces ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

El castaño cortó la sesión de besos para respirar hondo y ver cómo los ojos de Harry le rogaban que lo tocara y cómo sus mejillas seguían color rosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba y Louis nunca había visto algo más bonito.

Los dos comenzaron a desvestirse. Louis había tirado su camiseta con facilidad al piso mientras Harry luchaba con los botones de su camisa. Louis se dio cuenta de que este último estaba esperando que él se quitara el pantalón para que luego fuera a quitárselo a él. Por eso cuando Louis sólo llevaba puesto un par de bóxers, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de lujuria de Harry. No podía creer lo mucho que había aguantado sin esto. Se subió al regazo de Harry, sentándose en sus piernas, un poco debajo del área del bulto. Sus dedos temblaban mientras intentaba quitarle el cinto y desabrochar los botones de los jeans, todo al mismo tiempo.

Harry rió con nervios y le tomó la mano: "Deja, yo lo hago." Louis asintió, con la boca seca y sin palabras. Cuando el de rizos pudo comenzar a bajarse los pantalones, Louis terminó con su trabajo, arrojándolos hacia atrás, sin importarle si rompía algo. 

Ahora que lo único que separaba sus pieles desnudas era su ropa interior, Louis se movió un poco más arriba, sentándose sobre el bulto de Harry. En el preciso instante en que ambas partes se tocaron, Louis soltó un pequeño gemido, y Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello a la vista para que Louis comenzara a besarlo allí. La lengua de Louis está haciendo un trabajo perfecto, y se da cuenta de eso cuando las grandes manos de Harry aprietan su trasero y lo atraen más hacia él como si la fricción aún no fuera suficiente. Louis no puede ver la cara de Harry, pero imagina que sus ojos, abiertos o cerrados, brillan con más fuerza que el sol, y su rostro blanco y suave, ahora está rojo, al igual que sus labios de tanto morderlos. 

Cuando la boca de Louis se mueve del cuello de Harry hacia sus labios, este último pierde el control, amando el sabor de Louis, amando como se mueve encima suyo. Louis no se dio cuenta de que la mano de Harry estaba bajando hasta que la sintió en él; grande, fuerte, con largos dedos llenos de anillos, en su bulto. Louis suelta la boca de Harry y apoya su frente sobre la del otro, jadeando. "Harry" Gimió por lo bajo, disfrutando de la caricia que el rizado le estaba dando sobre la tela de sus bóxers. 

Cuando Louis comienza a moverse hacia la mano de Harry para generar más fricción, es este quien ya no aguanta más: "Louis, por favor" Suelta entre jadeos mientras quita su mano del bulto de Louis. "Ya no lo soporto, por favor."

Aquellas palabras lo descolocaron por completo, teniendo el mismo efecto en él que la mano de Harry. Louis nunca había estado tan desesperado por tocar a alguien y porque ese alguien lo toque, por sentirlo cerca. Había sentido muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca esto.

Louis se sentó derecho sobre Harry y lo miró a los ojos sin una pizca de verguenza. "Tengo un condón, pero..." Y la verguenza apareció, no permitiéndole decir lo siguiente.

Harry se enderezó en la cama, sosteniendo a Louis de sus piernas para que este no se moviera de encima suyo. "Yo sí" Largó antes de que el bichito de la verguenza le picara a él también. Y no es que Louis no le creyera o no pudiera creer que Harry tuviera lubricante en algún lugar de su habitación. El silencio de Louis se debía a que ahora no podía evitar imaginarse a Harry llenando sus dedos de este y penetrándose a sí mismo, gimiendo y acabando en su estómago, pensando en quien sabe quién o en qué para llegar más rápido al ansiado orgasmo. Los dedos de Harry que él tantas veces había tocado al darle la mano, habían estado dentro de él, en un lugar donde Louis pronto también estaría. "Están en ese cajón." La voz de Harry lo hizo reaccionar, siguiendo su mirada hacia dicho cajón. 

Louis se bajó de encima de Harry y luego de la cama, se arrodilló en el suelo y mientras buscaba  el lubricante que parecía estar bien escondido, sentía como los ojos de Harry le quemaban la piel. La mano de Louis tocó la botella pero no la agarró con sus manos, se quedó quieto observándola por unos segundos que parecieron horas, porque sabía lo que sucedería a continuación. Se sentía como un tonto adolescente. Había tenido sexo hacía muchísimos años atrás, y desde ese día jamás había sido tímido al respecto, ¿entonces que diablos le sucedía?

"Louis" Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó a Louis por sus mejillas, obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos. "¿Qué sucede?" No le preguntó si estaba bien ni si le sucedía algo, directamente le preguntó qué era lo que le sucedía, y eso lo hizo sentir bien y entendido. Harry sabía cuando Louis estaba pensando demasiado, y esa conexión no debía tomarse a la ligera.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba las piernas con ambas manos, dándole seguridad de que todo estaba bien, salvo una cosa: "Quiero que.." Louis odiaba sonar cursi así que su mente buscaba y buscaba la palabra justa para no serlo. "¿Estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir..."

Harry lo tomó de las manos y con su dedo pulgar le acariciaba los nudillos. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Lou" La mirada de Harry estaba tan llena de devoción que Louis podía sentirlo en su pecho. "Sé que no me harás daño, si eso es lo que te preocupa.. y quiero..." Tomó un respiro, aprovechando la adrenalina del momento para decir todo lo que quería decir. "Quiero que seas tú, que...que esto sea contigo." Y si habría sido otra persona y no Harry, Louis habría rodado los ojos, o nunca habrían estado hablando de eso, ya que Louis nunca antes se había preocupado tanto por alguien más. 

Harry se volvió a recostar en la cama y, luego de que ambos se quitaran los boxers, se llevó a Louis con él, sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y Louis se acomodó con delicadeza entre sus piernas. Acarició sus muslos, intentando darle más tranquilidad aún de la que ya tenía con sólo saber que era Louis quien lo estaba tocando de esa manera. 

Louis miró a Harry sin poder formar la oración que quería decir. Pero Harry, por supuesto, entendió. Le sonrió, como siempre que quería hacerlo sentir seguro, y abrió más sus piernas. Cuando Louis abrió el pote de lubricante, Harry comenzó a apretar las sábanas, y cuando se sintió el sonido de haberlo cerrado, abrió más las piernas. Antes de comenzar a prepararlo, Louis lo miró a la cara una vez más. Cuando no notó inseguridad, miedo ni arrepentimiento, se untó un dedo con aquel frío gel, y lo acercó al agujero de Harry.

El dedo índice de Louis tocó la entrada de Harry y este jadeó por el frío de aquel líquido y por aquella nueva sensación que el dedo de Louis le estaba haciendo experimentar. "Tranquilo." Le susurró el castaño. Harry asintió con ganas y subió las caderas, pidiendole más. Entonces Louis comenzó a meter el dedo, haciendo que Harry se mordiera el labio inferior pero que un pequeño gemido se escapara de todos modos. Una vez más, el gemido de Harry afectó todos sus sentidos. 

Louis sentía calor envolviendo su dedo, pero  no estaba tan estrecho como creyó que estaría. Y no pudo evitar decirlo. "No estás tan estrecho como creí que estarías." 

Harry soltó una pequeña risa. No dejaba de morderse el labio ni de apretar las sábanas pero podía reírse. "No es la primera vez que tengo dedos allí dentro."

Louis no podía creer que era Harry quien estaba hablándole, quien estaba allí abierto de piernas para él diciéndole que esa no era la primera vez que alguien le metía los dedos. A Louis le gustaba este Harry, demasiado. 

"¿Por qué crees que tengo ese pote de lubricante a un lado de mi cama?" Louis quería hacerle tantas cosas en ese preciso momento. Muchísimas. Algunas que ni siquiera sabía si eran posibles. Louis ya no pudo soportarlo más. Al notar, y ahora saber, que Harry estaba listo para algo más que un dedo dentro de él, metió otro más y comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos con toda la fuerza que la excitación que sentía le estaba dando. 

Harry comenzó a gemir sin morderse los labios, ahora con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Esto se sentía mucho mejor que sus propios dedos, pensó. Louis no dejaba de verlo a la cara; no quería ver hacia otro lado ni tampoco podía. Harry era muy hermoso. "¿Te gusta?" Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que él pudiera detenerlas. 

Por suerte, antes de ponerse a pensar si a Harry le gustaría hablar sucio durante el sexo, este respondió entre jadeos: "Sí, sí..." Otro gemido. "Por favor, Louis, no voy a poder aguantar mucho más." Si hablaba lento sin dedos dentro de él, con dos en su trasero aquella oración salió muy cortada y luego de varios segundos. 

Louis los sacó en el instante en que Harry se lo pidió. Harry jadeó al sentirse vacío y Louis se acercó a darle un beso descuidado y lleno de saliva para luego volver a sentarse entre sus piernas. 

Intentó abrir el condón viéndolo a los ojos, pero no pudo sin que sus manos temblaran. Bajó la mirada y se lo colocó, luego se pasó lubricante por toda su longitud.

Harry se mordió el labio cuando Louis comenzó a masajearse él mismo. Al tener esa vista frente a sus ojos, Louis se dio cuenta que nunca podría agradecerle al universo por haberle dado a Harry.

Louis apoyó su brazo a un costado de la cabeza de Harry, apoyándose sólo con su mano ya que con la otra estaba alineando su miembro con la entrada de Harry. Dejó un suave beso en su abdomen y, acto seguido, comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Harry estaba quieto y apretando las sábanas con fuerza, hasta que Louis se metió en él por completo, y este pudo apoyarse con sus dos brazos a un costado de Harry.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó el mayor con la respiración agitada. Louis hasta creía poder oír el latido del corazón de Harry. Este último no pudo formar una oración, pero asintió repetidas veces y elevó sus caderas.

"Muévete" Se aferró con cada mano a los brazos de Louis que estaban a un costado de su cabeza, siendo el soporte de este. "Por favor." Le rogó.

Louis no necesitó mucho más para comenzar a moverse. Se deslizó sacando su miembro casi por completo, hasta que sólo quedó la punta dentro de Harry. Harry dejó de apretar el brazo de Louis sólo por esa milésima de segundo hasta que Louis volvió a deslizarse dentro de él. Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás lo más que pudo y Louis hundió el rostro en su cuello. Harry abrazaba la cintura de Louis con sus piernas, sus pies clavándose en su piel con cada estocada fuerte.

Y así quedaron hasta el final. Louis dejaba besos en el cuello de Harry mientras lo penetraba, y este último se aferraba a su espalda. Un par de veces en las que Louis iba más fuerte, Harry estaba seguro que le había dejado varios rasguños en la piel de su espalda. 

Con cada estocada de Louis, Harry lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, acercándolo a su piel. No quería tenerlo lejos. Lo tenía dentro suyo, pero lo quería aún más cerca. Sentía que cuando sus pechos se tocaban, ahí sí eran completamente uno. 

"Más...fuerte" Soltó Harry. Su voz se perdía entre los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, junto con el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar. "Louis..." Louis podría escuchar a Harry gimiendo su nombre por el resto de su vida. Y no le importaba que el resto de su vida quizá fueran unos pocos meses o unos pocos años, mientras fuera al lado de Harry. 

"Ah, mierda, sí..." Louis quería ir más fuerte, quería perder el control y rozar el filo de lo salvaje, pero no estaba seguro de si sería algo bueno para la respiración de ambos. No quería que un momento tan especial se arruinara. Aunque no como hubiera querido, Louis aumentó un poco la velocidad de sus estocadas. Entraba y salía de Harry, chocaba contra su pelvis, dejaba besos en su cuello y luego se enderezaba para hacerlo mejor y más rápido, como el rizado no dejaba de rogarle. "Harry..." Louis no podía decir otra cosa que no fuera el nombre de Harry entre gemidos, y este se lo agradecía con rasguños en la espalda y con sus piernas cada vez más aferradas a su cintura. 

Harry sabía que no le faltaba mucho para terminar, pero se sentía tan bien que quería que esa sensación fuese infinita y que Louis nunca tuviera que salir de él. Louis igual; no podía soltar a Harry ni dejar ir esa sensación de felicidad que hacía años no experimentaba. El miembro de Louis adentro suyo ni se asemejaba a cuando se masturbaba, ni tocándose su propio miembro ni cuando se metía hasta tres dedos dentro suyo. Pero no sólo eso, tampoco se asemejaba al sexo que había tenido con otras personas muchos años atrás cuando tenía vida social. 

Y Louis odiaba saber que nunca antes había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo al estar dentro de Harry, y mucho más odiaba saber que nunca más sentiría algo mejor. 

"Voy a... voy a..." Los gemidos de Harry iban a convertirse en gritos en cualquier momento si Louis no los ahogaba con su boca. Y ninguno quería que Anne los escuchara. "¡Louis! Ohhh..." Gimió Harry en la boca de Louis, al mismo tiempo que acababa sobre su propio estómago y el pecho de Louis. 

Louis también estaba a punto de terminar, pero lo que lo envió hacia otra dimensión fue sentir el semen de Harry pegarse en su pecho, los jadeos en su oído intentando volver a respirar con normalidad, y las manos de este aferrándose a su trasero. "¡Mierda, Harry!" Gimió entre dientes, dando una ultima estocada y acabando dentro del condón.  En el momento en que cada uno alcanzó su orgasmo, y también en los momentos previos, no estaban pensando en nada que no fuera en ese instante. Por primera vez no pensaban en el pasado, en todo lo que habían pasado juntos o sin el otro, y tampoco en el incierto futuro. En lo único que pensaban era en el ahora, en el presente, en quienes eran allí y en ese momento, con quien estaban, qué sentían y qué querían. En nada más que eso. 

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y tal vez ni siquiera se encontraba en esta dimensión. El joven de a poco se iba despegando de Louis cuando notó que esté ya había recuperado el aire y podía moverse. Louis no quería salir de Harry, pero tenía que hacerlo. 

Cuando Louis salió de Harry, lo hizo lentamente, como queriendo alargar aquel momento tan maravilloso que habían pasado juntos. Cuando salió por completo, el rizado se quejó con un pequeño gemido al sentirse vacío una vez más. Louis quería una segunda ronda en ese instante, pero ninguno de los dos se la aguantaría. Sin ganas, arrojó el condón en el cesto que había al lado de la cama de Harry y se recostó (más bien, desvaneció) a un lado de este. 

Louis quería decir tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo nada saldría de su boca. Quería demostrarle a Harry lo mucho que le importaba pero al mismo tiempo ni siquiera podía moverse. Quería contarle a Harry lo que había sentido durante el esplendido sexo que acababan de tener. También quería decirle lo bien que siempre lo hacía sentir. Y por supuesto preguntarle si podían hacer esto más seguido, y que las próximas veces serían diferentes y mucho mejores. Louis quería saber que aunque fuese pequeño, ellos tenían un futuro. Louis también quería saber en qué estaría pensando Harry en esos momentos...

"Ya sé qué es lo siguiente que haremos en la lista" Louis se giró hacia su derecha donde el pecho desnudo de Harry, con su semen secándose sobre este, subía y bajaba. "Dijimos que teníamos que volver a pensar las siguientes cosas en la lista porque, bueno, ahora las haríamos en la ciudad y entonces..."

 Harry se detuvo porque Louis comenzó a acariciarle la mano que descansaba sobre la parte limpia de su pecho. Algo tan simple como ese toque le impidió seguir hablando. "¿En serio estás pensando en eso ahora?" La voz fina de Louis era más calma y suave luego de haber gemido por varios minutos. 

Las mejillas le ardían y Louis podía ver como el blanco de estas se iba convirtiendo en rosa. Harry se relamió los labios y se giró hacia Louis, quedando así cara a cara. "Sí" Los dos rieron por lo bajo. "Pero también estoy pensando en muchas cosas" El corazón de Louis dio un salto y ni siquiera intentó esconder la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Ya estaba completamente perdido y no le importaba. "Te quiero, Louis." Y el corazón de Louis volvió a dar otro salto. 

Por primera vez en su vida, Louis no tenía dudas de lo que sentía ni miedo a sentirlo. "Yo también te quiero, Harry." Apenas terminó de decir aquello, los labios de Harry se unieron con los suyos y con un fuerte sonido se separaron. 

Realmente había muchas cosas que decir. Muchas. Como gracias, como me importas mucho, como ¿qué somos?, como ¿no deberíamos tomarnos una ducha? Pero Harry dijo: "Quiero que ayudemos a un extraño." 

Y Louis, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, le respondió: "Está bien."

\---

Las ramas de los árboles se movían por la fuerza del frío viento de aquel día y el cielo estaba oscuro ya que las nubes cubrían el sol de la mañana. Louis había conducido hacia el centro de la ciudad en su camioneta y había aparcado frente al centro comercial por el que siempre pasaba camino a la casa de Harry. 

Hablando de Harry... Tal vez Louis no le había contado lo que haría. Puede ser que Harry creyera que lo único que harían para "ayudar a un desconocido" sería ofrecerse para ayudar por un fin de semana en el orfanato de la ciudad. Louis necesitaba algo más. Louis necesitaba sentir que realmente estaba ayudando a alguien y que lo que hacía valía la pena. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Luego de unos largos minutos de mirar a la nada misma y de pensar en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada, Louis tomó su mochila y se bajó de su camioneta. Con las llaves en la mano cruzó hacia el centro comercial, lugar en el que, en la acera, había muchas personas pidiendo limosna. Varias veces, cuando Louis se dirigía a la casa de Harry por las noches, veía gente durmiendo en tiendas y otras veces simplemente sobre cartones. Durante el día, había algunos sentados sobre bancos, leyendo un diario o cantando alguna que otra canción. 

A veces Louis encontraba a esas personas, que no tenían nada salvo a ellos mismos, sonriendo. Aquello lo hizo darse cuenta de que no necesitaba mucho más que su madre y a Harry para poder sonreír. Y que, por ejemplo, no necesitaba su camioneta y, ese hombre que siempre sonreía y cantaba en la acera de aquel centro comercial, sí. 

Sin darle vueltas al asunto se acercó hasta él y le entregó las llaves de su camioneta. El hombre las aceptó confundido, levantando la vista hacia Louis. "¿Qué es esto, niño?" Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, moviendo su vista de las llaves a Louis varias veces. 

Se sintió bien que alguien le dijera niño después de tanto tiempo. Louis sonrió. "Es suya ahora." Le señaló la camioneta aparcada a unos metros de allí y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Harry.

"Espera, oye" El hombre se puso de pie pero Louis siguió caminando. Luego de unos segundos, le gritó: "¡Gracias, niño!" Y Louis sonrió por segunda vez en el día.

No le importaba lo que hiciera el hombre con la camioneta. Podría usarla para dormir, para irse de allí, o venderla para comprarse ropa y alimento. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. 

Louis había ayudado a un desconocido.

\---

La lista de las diez cosas que hacer antes de morir se convirtió en quince, y luego en veinte, y después en treinta y así hasta que Louis y Harry se la pasaban todo el día juntos, ya sea en la casa de uno o del otro, haciendo hasta la más mínima cosa que nunca antes habían hecho.

Como intentar leer un diario al revés. O vestirse de mujer. O comer con la mano. O cocinar un pollo. 

Habían hecho muchas cosas juntos por primera vez y se dieron cuenta que no querrían haberlo hecho antes solos o con otra persona, que la espera había valido la pena.

Tal vez se habían encontrado en el momento incorrecto. Tal vez la vida no había sido muy buena y justa con ellos. Tal vez se encontrarían en otra vida. O tal vez en otra dimensión estaban sanos, felices y juntos.

¿Quién sabe?

De todos modos, habían logrado hacer feliz el uno al otro cuando ninguno habría creído posible siquiera poder sonreír.

Cuando la vida los golpeó duro, no dejaron de luchar. Se dieron las manos y se abrazaron y no dejaron de quererse hasta el último suspiro.

Cuando quieres a alguien y ese alguien te quiere a ti, comienzan a ser uno solo, de alguna manera. Esa persona te marca y vive en ti, y tú la marcas y vives en ella.

Para siempre.

Louis y Harry vivirían por siempre.

 

FIN

_________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a cada persona que lea esta historia <3
> 
> El final es abierto, me pareció la forma menos triste de hacerlo. Que cada uno se imagine lo que quiera.


End file.
